Mi querido Kamatari
by Unchuushi
Summary: Kamatari regresa de los EEUU por unos meses pues ha llegado la temporada de vacaciones. A su regreso se encuntra con todos, incluyendo a Cho... quien se comporta extraño... como ¿Celoso? (ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi-Lemmon) Que la disfruten n- CAPITULO 4
1. ¡¡Vienvenido!

TITÜLO: Mi querido Kamatari  
  
AUTOR: Kijin Honjo  
  
NOTA: Todos los personajes de esta fanfic pertenecen a la serie Rurouni Kenshin y son totalmente propiedad de su creador Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
ADVERTENCIA: este fic no es recomendado para menores porque posee escenas que pueden ser consideradas Yaoi y algunas ya de por sí lo son. Si no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lea.  
  
Capitulo 1:  
  
¡¡Bienvenido!!  
  
Un oficial de la policía de Kioto cruza los pasillos corriendo a la mayor velocidad que sus piernas le permiten. Entre sus manos, llevaba una carta. Rápidamente entró en la oficina de Saitou alzando la carta sobre su cabeza.  
  
-Le llegó una carta, señor- le informó.  
  
El jefe de la policía apenas levantó la vista de sus escritos.  
  
-Llegó directamente de Estados Unidos.  
  
-¿Cómo?- levantó una ceja incrédulo ante el contenido de aquella carta- ¿Qué quieren?  
  
-No lo sé... no es del gobierno.  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
El oficial alzó los hombros y dejó la carta en el escritorio de Saitou. Este último apenas le hecho una mirada al remitente y volvió la vista hacia su casi vacío paquete de cigarrillos; tomo uno y lo encendió. Fue entonces que rápidamente tomó la carta y leyó con más atención el remitente.  
  
-Diablos...- susurró.  
  
Cruzó su oficina y se asomó fuera de esta; llamó la atención de un joven oficial que pasaba por allí y le ordenó llamar a Cho. Cuando este se presentó, ambos se miraron, pero Saitou no pensaba ser el primero en hablar. Esperó a que su cigarrillo se terminara y luego tomó asiento.  
  
-¿Sí?- dijo al fin Cho.  
  
Saitou sólo señaló la carta.  
  
-Es para ti.  
  
-Dice que es para usted.  
  
-Mirá quien la envía- sonrió con malicia.  
  
Cho tomó la carta y leyó los datos en esta. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.  
  
-¿Cuál es la gracia?  
  
-Es de Kamatari.  
  
-Sí. Ábrela.  
  
-Es para usted.  
  
-Léela y dime que dice... temo lo que aquel chico-chica me envíe.  
  
Cho leyó el contenido de la carta y mientras lo hacía una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.  
  
-¿Por qué tanta felicidad?  
  
-Dice que vendrá.  
  
-¿Y por qué te pone tan feliz?- sonrió torcidamente.  
  
-Es que me pone feliz ver a uno de mis antiguos compañeros- entonces notó la sonrisa de Saitou y se sonrojó- ¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡Yo no raro!  
  
-¿Te pone... "feliz"?  
  
Cho gruñó y salió del cuarto.  
  
-¡Ey!- le gritó Saitou desde adentro de la oficina.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- le respondió Cho desde afuera.  
  
-¡Ve tú! Se pondrá "feliz" de ver a un "antiguo compañero"- se burló de lo dicho por el coleccionista de espadas.  
  
-Grrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Era la mañana muy temprano. El calor era insoportable en el puerto de Kioto. La poca gente que rondaba por aquellos lados, apenas podía moverse. Entre esas personas, se encantaban Saitou y Cho, ambos observando los alrededores deseosos de poder marcharse cuando antes... pero debían esperar.  
  
-Te odio- lo maldijo Saitou a Cho.  
  
-Yo también...  
  
-¿Ves a lo que he llegado?  
  
-¿A qué?  
  
-Esperando al chico-chica...- luego miró a Cho algo curioso- ¿Para qué viene?  
  
-Es que le han dado vacaciones en la universidad y a decidido pasarlas aquí... pedía si por favor podía trabajar en la policía por alojamiento y comida.  
  
Saitou se estremeció.  
  
-¿Y tenerlo durmiendo en el cuarto de alado?- rió sarcásticamente.  
  
-¿Qué sugiere?  
  
-¿Por qué no lo llevas a tú casa?  
  
-Es muy pequeña... además... Por lo general salgo con Sanosuke.  
  
-...  
  
-Es que vamos a jugar por ahí.  
  
-¿Ilegalmente?  
  
-Cerca... pero yo no apuesto... las apuestas las hace él.  
  
-Con tú dinero.  
  
-Y bueno... me mudé enfrente de él... era la única persona que conocía y... ¡Yo que sé!- gruño sin tener una mejor defensa.  
  
-Jamás cambiarás... haber si el chico-chica te cambia un poco.  
  
-¿Perdón?  
  
-Sí, quizás te enseñe a cocinar- rió de su mal chiste (si... muy malo, pero no se me ocurrió otro u_u).  
  
Entonces un viejo marinero japonés informó a los hombres que el barco que esperaban acababa de llegar. Ambos se dirigieron hacia este y de repente, se vieron rodeados por los pasajeros. Entre codazos y patadas, Cho recibió un fuerte pellizcón en el trasero. Inmediatamente se volvió hacia su "atacante", con la intención de que se trababa de alguna dulce niña con intenciones picaras... pero no fue eso lo que vio.  
  
-Ehhhh...- fue lo único que atinó a decir, mientras Saitou estaba entre reír con más fuerza o esquivar aquella imagen con algo de asco.  
  
-Hacia mucho tiempo de eso...- suspiró Kamatari refiriéndose al pellizcón- No lo has trabajado bien...- remató con aquel tono pícaro que no se escuchaba hace tiempo.  
  
-Ahhh...- Cho aún no logró reaccionar y no lo consiguió gasta que, cuando la gente se disipó, los ojos de Kamatari se llenaron de lágrimas y casi rompiendo en llanto, lo abrazó.  
  
-¡Pensé que jamás los volvería a ver!  
  
-¡Sal!- intentó quitárselo de encima, pero el muchacho se aferró a las ropas de Cho, quien finalmente le devolvió el abraso.  
  
-Saitou-san - soltó al coleccionista y saludó al jefe de la policía con una reverencia-. Se siente bien volver a casa.  
  
Los tres regresaron a la comisaría. Cho y Saitou no quitaban sus ojos de encima del joven mientras este les relataba sus experiencias en Estados Unidos, no por babosos (menos que menos Saitou, eso ha quedado claro), más bien por el aspecto de Kamatari... mismo peinado, mismo asento, un poco forjado por el inglés... y vistiendo como hombre.  
  
Ya en la jefatura:  
  
-¿Prefieres un gi o un kimono?  
  
-¿Tienen mi antigua ropa?  
  
-Sí...- Saitou se retiró.  
  
-Ha sido un tiempo...- volvió a decir Kamatari.  
  
-Si... pero dime ¿Cómo la has pasado?  
  
-¿Cómo te parece?  
  
-¿Mal?  
  
-Pésimo... son muy racistas allí. Pero la he llevado bien, conseguí con quien conversar y pasar el tiempo.  
  
-¿Agun amigo?  
  
-Sólo compañeros  
  
-¿Novio?  
  
Kamatari rió. Cho sintió algo extraño, aquella risita lo irritó.  
  
-Esta en veremos.  
  
-¡Ah! ¿Sí?- preguntó ya sin interés, más bien bronca.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- notó el cambio de ánimos de su amigo.  
  
-Nada... Sigué.  
  
-¿Qué más puedo decirte? Mis estudios son horribles y en época de examen me siento terrible.  
  
-Pero ya estas en casa...  
  
-Sí...- se le acercó y lo abrazó con suavidad...  
  
No supo porque, pero Cho permitió aquel acto. Quizás, si lo consideraba un amigo, pues sintió cariño ante aquella suave caricia y sin darse cuanta, se encontró acariciando los cabellos de su amigo... sólo reaccionó cundo Saitou entró al cuarto y dio media vuelta, saliendo casi corriendo, maldiciendo a ambos casi a gritos. Entonces Cho empujó a Kamatari, quien cayó al suelo confundido.  
  
-Yo...  
  
-Ah....  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Sodomitas!!!!!- gritó Saitou desde afuera.  
  
Aclarado el mal entendido, ya todos compartiendo la misma oficina (Saitou decidió que sería la suya, pues allí manada él y solo él!!!).  
  
-De seguro aún te queda el kimono.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Bien...- Saitou miró a Cho de mala gana- Como estas bajo la vigilancia del gobierno, por ya sabes que, debería ser yo quien cuidase de ti... pero dada la situación será Cho... Tú irás a vivir con él, como fue acordado y él deberá cuidar de ti- se volvió hacia Cho-. No lo pierdas de vista ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-Si- volvió a gruñir no siendo eso lo que habían acordado; pero no podía negarse a su superior.  
  
-Cámbiate- salió de la oficina, para sorpresa de los otros dos.  
  
-¡¿Aquí?!- susurró Kamatari, pero no fue escuchado por el jefe de la policía.  
  
-Parese que sí- Cho salió también; pero al poco tiempo fue solicitado por Kamatari.  
  
-¡Por favor, necesito ayuda!- le rogó.  
  
-¿Esta vestido?  
  
-Sí, necesito ajustar el moño del kimono...- cambió su tono serió por uno muuuuuuuuuuy pícaro- de lo contrario, se me desarmaría el kimono.  
  
Cho entró, intentado borrar aquella imagen que su amigo le había obligado a imaginar.  
  
-¿Así?- preguntó.  
  
-Más.  
  
-¡¿Más?! Pero si lo ajusto más te cortaré la respiración.  
  
-Cho... ¿Cómo creer que logro formar esa cintura ¿Crees que es mía? Tú sólo ajústalo.  
  
-Te hace ver caderón.  
  
-Caderona... ya no me trates de él- se molestó.  
  
-Como quieras...  
  
-¿Entonces iré a tu casa?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Mirá, Cho, hemos compartido una casa durante mucho tiempo... mientras tú ya sabes quien, estaba vivo... pero entiendo que ha pasado el tiempo, quizás tengas novia y tú casa no debe ser muy grande (es que a Saitou se le huele lo amarrete desde lejos ñ_ñU)... Así que... si te molesta...  
  
-¿Dices de pagarte un hotel?  
  
Kamatari dio media vuelta y enfrentó ambos rostros.  
  
-No... iba a sugerir que tú me lo pagaras.  
  
-Hmmmm...- Cho sintió que el oxigeno dejaba sus pulmones repentinamente. Retrocedió casi asustado por aquella reacción.  
  
-¿Pasa algo?  
  
-No- tomó aire-. Informemos a Saitou y vámonos.  
  
-De acuerdo- se encogió de hombros. Beso uno de sus dedos y al pasar frente a Cho, lo apoyó sobre los labios de este.  
  
-¡¿Qué hacer?!  
  
-Sólo me gusta molestarte- le guiñó un ojo.  
  
-Compórtate... estamos en mi trabajo.  
  
-¡Cierto! Pasaremos la noche juntos- bromeó nuevamente... justo cuando entraba Saitou al ver la puerta abierta... nuevamente salió casi corriendo, balbuceando maldiciones a ambos y con Cho detrás, queriendo explicar el mal entendido.  
  
Casí llegando la noche. Cho y Kamatari cruzaba frente a la casa de Sanosuke.  
  
-¡Hola!- saludó este muy simpáticamente al notar al joven de la hoz (no, no traía arma, es sólo para no repetir Kamatari, Kamatari, ¡Ay! ¡Mi Kamatari!).  
  
-Hola...- respondió Cho sin ganas, a causa del agotamiento.  
  
-¡Hola!- por su parte, Kamatari no sólo se encontraba con todas la pilas, sino que también le pareció bonito (Sanosuke, claro está).  
  
-Cho... ¿No presentas a tú amiga?- se le acercó y susurró al oído- Es una linda geisha.  
  
-Su nombre es Kamatari y es mi amigo... amiga- corrigió ante un fuerte pellizcón por parte de Kama-chan.  
  
-¡Ah! Muy lindo nombre. Yo soy Sanosuke Sagara (Correcto?) ¿Vendrá mañana con nosotros?  
  
-No.  
  
-¿A dónde?- preguntó de Kamatari ante la negativa de Cho.  
  
-A jugar... ¿Vienes?  
  
-Pues no tengo opción- quiso mostrase desinteresado.- Cho debe cuidarme... aunque no tiene muchas ganas...- fingió tristeza.  
  
-¡Qué grosero de su parte! Entonces yo te cuidaré por él!  
  
-¡¿Enserio?!  
  
-Sí ¿Te gusta beber?  
  
-Jamás he bebido...  
  
-Entonces mañana conocerás la gracia de la borrachera- se retiró besando la mano de Kamatari.  
  
-¡Qué simpático!  
  
-¡Pareces una cualquiera!- se fastidió Cho y entró en su casa cual toro ante algo rojo.  
  
Kamatari se quedó unos mementos mirando el sitio donde Cho desapareció al entrar en su casa ¡¿Qué le había pasado?! Esperó un rato para ver si Cho lo invitaba a entrar, pero nada. Aspiró profundo y entró sin ser invitado. Allí estaba el coleccionista de espadas, bebiendo zake sentado a la mesa.  
  
-Lo que me dijiste fue feo, Cho- le reclamó no sintiéndose muy digno de defenderse.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Desde cuando eres tan... llamativa?  
  
-No sé, en Estados Unidos no podía expresarme tanto... me sentía ahogada.  
  
-No es fundamento.  
  
-¿Te molesta que te coquetee?- dijo esto libre de picardía, pero dichas palabras voltearon la mente de Cho... él no había visto los actos de Kamatari de esa manera-. Sabes que para mí no es más que un juego... se que tus gustos no son los míos.  
  
-Pero ahora pareces mujer. Mirá, sólo no quiero que digan que eres una cualquiera... o una gaisha... como dijo Sanosuke....  
  
-Está bien- sonrió a su amigo y se arrodilló tras este para masagiarle la espalda-. Pero no me vas a decir que no te gustaría.  
  
-¿Qué?- cerró los ojos con placer ante los masajes.  
  
-Una gaisha- susurró al oído de Cho con su voz más sensual.  
  
El coleccionista de espadas se levantó de golpe, tropezando con la mesa. Kamatari no contuvo su risa.  
  
-Ve a dormir- le ordenó Cho.  
  
-Sí, mí amo- le guiño un ojo.  
  
-¡Ya basta!  
  
-¿Cuál es tú cuarto?  
  
-¡¡¡¿Qué te importa?!!!  
  
Al descubrirlo, Kamatari corrió dentro de este.  
  
-¡Ni pienses que dormiremos juntos!  
  
-¡Claro que no! Yo dormiré en tú cuarto y tú te harás una camita por algún lado.  
  
-¡No!- se negó rotundamente y corrió hasta su cuarto, pero se vió en la urgencia de salir ya que Kamatari se había comenzado a cambiar.  
  
-Para asegurarme de que no me saques dormiré sin ropa- rió con picardía.  
  
-No te tengo miedo- tomó aire y entró... aún te queda la túnica del kimono...  
  
-Te lo advierto- se preparó para destaparse-, no traigo ropa interior (será mentira o verdad??!.  
  
-He visto muchos hombres... cuando el Juupon Gattana esta aún unido, solíamos bañarnos todos juntos... sólo quedabas afuera tú y Yumi... así que será a ti a quien le derá vergüenza.  
  
Los ojos de Kamatari se inundaron en lágrimas.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?... Vamos, no me digas que lo que dije te puso mal... Eramos un grupo, sí... pero no creo que valiéramos la pena de tal manera que sea para llorar... ¿O es por Shishio-sama?  
  
-Por todo... Fue la primera vez que tuve a alguien...  
  
-Lo siento...  
  
-Esta bien... es que soy débil.  
  
-No... yo. Bueno, te encariñas fácil- un impulso lo obligó a abrasarlo y casi de inmediato, otro a soltarlo. Por una parte estaba el cariño de la amistad, por otra parte, su orgullo como hombre (aquel orgullo que a las mujeres nos molesta tanto... así como a los hombre el orgullo femenino ¿Cierto?)- Ve a dormir, te dejo mi cama.  
  
Cho se retiró en silencio. Los que siguió de la noche, tubo que escuchar el llanto de Kamatari... quien hay que decir, intentaba callarlo, pero era imposible. Cho quería ir a contenerlo, pero repudiaba la idea de amanecer junto a él. Cuando se decidió, ya era tarde, casi amaneciendo y Kamatari yacía dormido, cubierto solamente con lo que quedaba de su kimono (ósea la túnica). El coleccionista de espadas lo tapo, puesto que debía de estar muerto de frío y al hacerlo, notó una fina cicatriz que cruzaba el hombro de Kamatari, pero no averiguó la extensión de esta, puesto que eso significaría retirar la parte superior del kimono, hasta quien sabe donde.  
  
Era la mañana temprano cuando Cho despertó. Los gallos del vecindario solían molestarlo ni bien comenzase a amanecer, pero aquel día su sueño fue tan pesado que ni aún teniéndolos gritándole en el oído se hubiese despertado.  
  
Salió de la cama tropezando con todo lo que tenía delante y se preparó algo en la cocina. Al terminar de comer pensó en despertar a Kamatari, pero quizás no había dormido bien en su viaje a Japón... así que prefirió que lo dejaría dormir hasta que despertara solo... Y así cayó la tarde, por lo que decidió despertarlo.  
  
-¿Hola?- susurró al entrar en el cuarto, cargando una bandeja con un desayuno- ¿Estas despierta?  
  
-No- rió bajito escondiendo el rostro entre sus brazos.  
  
-¿Tienes hambre? Te preparé un desayuno... pero te advierto que no soy buen cocinero.  
  
-Esta bien- se sentó en el futón (así se llaman las camas japonesas, no?)- me hubieras dicho y cocinaba algo yo.  
  
-¿Desde cuando cocinas?  
  
-Desde niña- sonrió a su amigo.  
  
-Sabes... siempre me pregunté...- cambió de tema.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Sí...  
  
-Tú estuviste ahí cuando yo decidí cambiar ¿Recuerdas?  
  
-Pero... ¿Nunca se te pasó antes por la mente?  
  
-No... bueno, sí- corrigió- pero aquella vez me dí cuanta de todo.  
  
-Lo recuerdo...  
  
-Fue un día...  
  
*** Flash Back*** (narrado por Kamatari a Cho)  
  
Fue un día en el que Yumi me envió a buscar unas cosas a su cuarto (por ser nuevo, debía servir a los demás, con mayor fidelidad dependiendo del rango). Su cuarto era amplio y bien ordenado. Tomé el kimono que me envió a buscar y estaba dispuesto a irme, cuando de repente ví mi imagen en el espejo. Por primera vez no me gusté, había algo que no estaba bien. Sacudí mi cabeza intentando despejar mi mente. Entonces noté el kimono de Yumi... Recordé viejos tiempos y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; luego una débil sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Prové el kimono sobre mi ropa. Mas fue mi sorpresa que al quitarme el traje sentí como si no me reconociera en el espejo... aquel muchacho vestido con casi harapos no era yo. Decidí que me cambiaría de ropa de inmediato... pero entonces ninguna de mis otras ropas me gustaron. Quise entonces, un traje tan bello como el kimono de Yumi... Pero esas cosas eran de mujeres, quizás algo similar.  
  
De repente, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cundo Yumi entró de golpe.  
  
-¿Por qué tardas tanto?- me preguntó algo molesta.  
  
-Lo siento, estaba viento tú kimono.  
  
-¿Te gusta?- me sonrió orgullosa de sus gustos.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-A Shishio-sama también.  
  
Un nudo en el estómago me quitó el aliento de repente. No supe el porque, en aquel momento, esa frase de "A Shishio-sama también" me hizo hervir la sangre.  
  
-Ya veo- respondí algo cortante. De todas formas, Yumi pareció no notarlo.  
  
-Si te gusta tanto, tengo un par para darte, me quedan grandes o chicos y no puedo usarlos... otros no me gustan- ella cruzó su cuarto hasta una especie de placard, de allí sacó otros tres kimonos, uno rosa, otro blanco y otro azul. Luego me los ofreció.  
  
-¡¿Para mí?!- de repente la ira se esfumó.  
  
-Sí. El blanco me queda chico... el rosa no me gusta y el verde me queda algo grande, es uno de los favoritos de Shishio-sama... pero no me gusta como me queda.  
  
Mi corazón se exaltó. Tomé los kimonos y luego de agradecerle, me retiré. Inmediatamente me fui a mi cuarto. Arrojé los trajes sobre el futón, más tarde los ordenaría.  
  
Ya casi cayendo la noche, Shishio-sama me envió a llamar. Me sometió a un rígido entrenamiento, junto a Soujiro. Luego me pidió de hablar a solas.  
  
-Kamatari-kun- me llamó. Mi corazón saltó, al principio pensé que fue por el susto... pero no sentí miedo en ningún momento.  
  
-¿Sí, mi señor?  
  
-Has hecho un gran avance... si sigues así, serás hacendado sin duda y por completo en el Juppon Gatana.  
  
Una gran felicidad se acumuló en mi pecho y amenazó con salir en forma de grito, pero logré ahogarlo.  
  
-Gracias, señor.  
  
-Para nada. Te felicito- me sonrió. Entonces desvió su vista hacia Yumi y otra vez sentí rabia... pero con terror, casi al instante lo reconocí como celos.  
  
Rogué entonces, poder retirarme a mi cuarto. Casi corriendo, pasando por encima de ti (recuerden que está hablando con Cho), que quisiste detenerme para decirme algo. Me encerré en mi cuarto e intenté despejar mi mente.  
  
-No puede ser...- mi voz temblorosa apenas logró susurrar- pero si él es hombre...  
  
Me recosté sobre mi fotón y al girar mi cabeza, me encontré frente a los kimonos. Uno sólo llamó mi atención, el azul, el favorito de Shishio-sama, según Yumi. Sentí asco ajeno por lo que pensé en aquel momento, pero hice caso a mi impulso. Tomé el kimono y me ví al espejo. Pero rápidamente lo arrojé al suelo. La culpa vino a mi. Me miré al espejo y seguí sin reconocerme. Solté mi cabello... me recordé a mi madre. Mis rasgos finos eran muy similares a los de ella.  
  
Volví a levantar el kimono, lo colgué como era debido y me quité la ropa que traía puesta en aquel momento; dispuesto a ponerme la ropa que usaba para dormir, jamás la encontré; de seguro alguien la había tomado. Mi vista se desvió hacia el kimono... Quizás sería cómodo para dormir. Luego de vestirme con él, no pude evitar la tentación de verme al espejo. Lo que ví, fue a una mujer. Suspiré no queriendo admitir que me gustaba ese aspecto. Nuevamente mi subconsciente desvió mis ojos, esta vez hacia una espada que decoraba mi pared (obsequio de Cho). La tomé y corté mi cabello, con un par de arreglos, quedó igual al de mi madre... algo disparejo, pero bien. Algo faltaba. Sonrojé mis mejillas pelliscandolas e irrité mis labios para que se tornarán más rojos. Sonreí divertido, aquello no era más que un juego para mí.  
  
Sin que lo notase, alguien entró a mi cuarto. No lo supe hasta tenerlo detrás de mí. Aquel aroma masculino me sedó por un momento, hasta que la lucidez regresó a mi mente. Bruscamente volteé hacia el intruso.  
  
-¡Cho!- exclamé sorprendido.  
  
-¿Qué haces? No sabía eso de ti... Te ves bien.  
  
Pude sentir aquel calor sobre mis mejillas, lo que significaba que me había sonrojado.  
  
-¿Así qué eres hombre y mujer?  
  
Si antes no lo había notado, aquella frase me regresó a la completa lucidez. Tuve miedo, mucho miedo de admitir que si, me gustaba ser mujer.  
  
-Yo...  
  
-No importa, ahora que somos compañeros, nos ayudamos mutuamente- aquella situación parecía estarte divirtiendo, maldito... te maldigo, te maldigo desde lo profundo de mi ser.  
  
No supe que hacer... Me dejé majar con docilidad.  
  
*** Fin del Flash Back***  
  
-Aquellos días- entonces recordó lo ocurrido aquella noche-. Ah... yo... Kamatari-kun... respecto de lo de anoche... Perdón...  
  
-Está bien.  
  
Entonces un silencio se hizo presente.  
  
-Bueno...- Cho rompió el silencio- Voy al mercado... ¿Vienes?  
  
-Claro ¿Me ayudas con el kimono?  
  
-Sí...  
  
-¿Hoy no trabajas?  
  
-No- rió feliz (Y quien no?!!!!)  
  
Fin del primer capitulo!!  
  
....................................................................................................................  
  
Hola!!!! Soy Kijin Honjo y este es mi primer Fic. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo.  
  
Y ahora ¿Qué pasará por la noche cuando se encuentren con Sanosuke?! Han notado algo raro a Cho frente a Kamatari ¿Serán nervios, amistad o...? jijijijijijiji  
  
La verdad no sé mucho de la serie, no pude verla completa u_u... Pero sé que soy una de las mayores admiradoras de Kamatari n_n!!!!!; si encuentran algún error o tienen una sugerencia, por favor avísenme. El Juppon Gattana me gusta mucho, también, pues ese grupo se parece mucho a uno que hay en mi serie favorita, llamada Soul Hunter (Houshin Engi), de la cual, soy super fanática del maestro de Thundervolth (si, me gustan los personajes raros y casi desconocidos, pero en el manga tiene más participación). En Soul Hunter también hay unos llamados Fuji, Shisyo, Hiko y Cho (hay un montón de este último) ¡Ah! Y si alguien puede decirme si Sanosuke llegó a conoces a Kamatari y la identidad de este, mejor; por favor, díganme. Muchas gracias.  
  
Respecto de Kamatari, sé que existió y conozco algo de su historia... pero no mucho. En fin, me encanta.  
  
Bueno, cualquier cosa, pueden escrivirme a Kijin_carmeci@hotmail.com Y si saben de algún otro fic donde aparezca Kamatari, avísenme, por favor, ya encontré unos cuantos... ¡¡pero nada es suficiente para mi fanatismo!!  
  
Besotes  
  
KIJIN HONJO 


	2. ¿Celos?

TITULO: Mi querido Kamatari (Capitulo dos)  
  
AUTOR: Kiijn Honjo  
  
NOTA: Todos los personajes de esta fanfic pertenecen a la serie Rurouni Kenshin y son totalmente propiedad de su creador Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
ADVERTENCIA: este fic no es recomendado para menores pues posee escenas Yaoi (chico-chico) y hay un Lemon, pero de lo más suave.  
  
Capitulo 2:  
  
¡¿Celos?!  
  
Cho salía corriendo por vigésima vez tras Kamatari quien al ver algo que le gustaba corría hacia la tienda invitándolo a seguirlo desaforadamente; si las cosas eran baratas el coleccionista de espadas se las compraba, con la ingenua esperanza de que así Kamatari se calmase un poco; dulce fantasía.  
  
-¡¡Mira!!- tomó un pequeño conejo de una caja.  
  
-¡Ya basta!- le ordenó casi sin aliento.  
  
Kamatari lo miró por unos momentos como quien ve a un loco diciendo tontería en medio de la calle.  
  
-¿No te gusta?  
  
-¡No!- sintió que perdería la calma.  
  
-¿Me lo compras?- rogó.  
  
-No- le arrancó el conejo de las manos y se lo entregó a la vendedora-. Quédate quieta ¿Quieres?  
  
-Sí...- dijo sin ganas y se dejó manejar con docilidad hasta la salida.  
  
-¿Qué acaso nunca fuiste a un mercado?  
  
-Sí... pero no con un hombre a mi lado que me comprase todos mis caprichos- le sonrió con picardía y se adelantó al tiempo que Cho se sonrojaba.  
  
-¡Ey!- le gritó entonces.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Ayer por la noche pasé por la puerta de mi cuarto y te ví titiritando de frío (mentira -_-).  
  
-¿Y?- Kamatari lo miró extrañado.  
  
-Te tapé...  
  
-Ah... gracias- dijo con cierto sarcasmo.  
  
-Al hacerlo...  
  
-Sí...  
  
-Ví que tenías una cicatriz... no recuerdo que la tuvieras antes.  
  
-¡Ah! Eso... No es nada, pronto desaparecerá.  
  
-¿Segura?  
  
-Segurisima.  
  
-¿Y cómo te la hiciste?  
  
-Me la hicieron.  
  
-¡¿Quién te hirió de esa manera?!  
  
Kamatari se sonrojó. Aquella reacción no fue bien vista por Cho.  
  
-¿Recuerdas que hay una persona con quien estoy viendo que pasará?  
  
-¿Pasará?  
  
-Entre nosotros.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Bueno, ambos practicábamos kendo juntos. Un día me pidió que le enseñara a luchar con una katana y... bueno, conseguimos una y en el entrenamiento, sin querer, me hirió. Me llevó corriendo hasta la enfermería- rió divertido-, pero no había nadie; así que me curó él mismo...  
  
-Aja... ¿Y qué más?  
  
-Yo...  
  
*** Flash Back***  
  
Un mucho de cabellos negros y ojos azules (muy lindo ?) cortó la venda que cubría la hrída de Kamatari y luego le sonrió.  
  
-Ya está.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-Lo siento, enserio, es que soy medio bruto.  
  
-¿Medio?- se burló con picardía.  
  
-Bueno, entero.  
  
-No hay problema.  
  
-¿Seguro?  
  
-Sí. Me hirieron peor.  
  
-Eres fuerte, yo estaría llorando.  
  
-¿Para tanto?  
  
-Cuando te lastimé con la espada casi me muero.  
  
-¡No fue para tanto! Casi ni me dolió.  
  
-¡Bamos! Tú porque eres fuerte.  
  
-¿Sólo fuerte?  
  
-Lindo, también- sonrió.  
  
-Yo...- Kamatari quedó sin palabras- Me refería a... que... bueno... gracias por el alago, de todas formas.  
  
-¡Enserio! No me estoy burlando de ti. En verdad eres lindo y dulse y simpatico.  
  
-Gracias...- se sonrrojó.  
  
-Dimé, se que lo más provable sea que sí... pero... Estras en pareja ¿Cierto? Quizas aquí no, pero en japón, sí ¿No?  
  
Kamatari lo miró con sorpresa.  
  
-No... jamás tube pareja... ni nada- dijo rápidamente.  
  
-Está bien, sólo quería saber, nada más. Perdón si te incomodé.  
  
-No, está bien ¿Pero para que deseabas saber?- preguntó lo casi obvio.  
  
-Es que... me gustas...- dijo casi en un hijo de voz.  
  
-¡¿Enserio?!- una gran felicidad iluminó el corazón de Kamatari.  
  
-Sí- y sin dar tiempo o lugar a nada, lo besó en un rápido movimiento. Este acto sorprendió a Kamatari en un principio, quien lo rechazó, pero luego se dejó manejar con dosilidad... ¡Qué va! Se dejó manejar por comleto...  
  
*** Fin del Blash Back***  
  
-Y así... pasó lo que pasó... lo que tenía que pasar, supongo- dijo ya sin poder verlo a los ojos.  
  
-¿Ustedes...?- Cho sintió un gran peso en su pecho.  
  
-¿Nosotros...?  
  
-Sí... ¿Lo hicieron?  
  
-Ah...........................  
  
-¡Por Kami_sama!  
  
-¡Cho! La verdad no tengo porque andar diciéndote estas cosas...- bajó la vista apenado- Debes sentir asco de mi.  
  
-Mietras no me lo imagine...  
  
-No debería haberte dicho nada...  
  
-¡Vamos....! Puedes confiar en mí y decirme todo lo que quieras... pero, la verdad tú acto fue de una persona fácil...  
  
-¡¿Cómo?!  
  
-Sí, sólo porque dijo que le parecías lindo te dejaste tomar como si estuvieras casado con él.  
  
-¡¡¿Cómo te atreves?!! ¡¡Además lo que yo hago o dejo de hacer no te incumbe!! ¿Cuál es tú problema? ¿En que te afecta?- lo detuvo de golpe, sumamente irritado- Pensé que serías más sobrio, que me entenderías...- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- ¿Sabes lo que fue esperar durante todo ese tiempo a alguien que jamás me quiso? ¡¿Y después de haber vivido todo eso conmigo, porque estuviste ahí y lo viste; piensas que todavía yo cometo actos de alguien fácil?! Durante mucho tiempo lo espere a él ¡Por Kami-sama! Soy humano y adulto ¿Crees que después de tanto tiempo mis hormonas desaparecieron? ¡¿Eres estúpido?! Obvio que no, siguen ahí y fueron ellas las que me hicieron cometer aquello, porque por ellas no me pude detener... Pero por el amor de Kami-sama, te puedo asegurar que no soy fácil...- y diciendo esto le permitió el paso a Cho y lo que siguió del camino, no dijo nada más.  
  
Ya en la casa, Cho preparó la comida y Kamatari se vió obligado a comer por ser el invitado y no desear ser descortés. Pero en todo el día no le dijo nada, ni lo miró a los ojos.  
  
Ya cayendo la noche, Cho se preparó para salir y se vió en la obligación de hablar con Kamatari.  
  
-¿Iras?  
  
-¿A dónde?- respondió de mala gana.  
  
-A jugar... con Sanosuke ¿Recuerdas?  
  
-Ah... supongo. Recuerdo haberle prometido.  
  
-Kamatari... sólo te pido un favor... no le hagas mucho caso a Sanosuke... suele ser muy mujeriego y...  
  
-¿Y dices que yo le seré fácil?- completó la frase.  
  
-¡No! Para nada...  
  
-Durante mucho tiempo convivimos... ¿Me acerqué a alguno del Juupon Gattana?  
  
-Era diferente... En ese entonces estaba...  
  
-¿Shishio-sama?- volvió a completar la frase.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Sí fuese fácil sería porque me gustan esas cosas... sólo una vez las he probado, con Andrew y no fue muy agradable.  
  
-La primera vez nunca es muy agradable... más entre dos hombres...- dijo con cierta molestia que intentó ocultar.  
  
-Cho... no lo hicimos- gruñó-. No pasó nada más que un par de... toqueteos, eso fue todo...  
  
-¿En enserio?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Lo siento, entonces... No sé porque me molestó tanto... quizás porque eres mi amiga y... no sé.  
  
-Jamás me dejaría tomar por quien no amo.  
  
-¿Me lo prometes?  
  
-¡Eh!- se sorprendió- Sí...  
  
-Entonces no volveré a prejuzgarte ni decirte que hacer.  
  
-De acuerdo...- aquella picardía característica de su ser volvió a endulzar su tono, expresión y actos (incluyendo los movimientos... que van de pellizcones en el trasero a besitos insinuadores n_- jijijijijijijiji). La verdad es que aún seguía algo ofendido por lo ocurrido y no creía que Cho confíase al 100%, así que... le pondría una prueba ( y sin saberlo, también una trampa) =^_^=- Pero quiero que sepas, que yo voy a ir allá para divertirme n_-.  
  
-¡¡Hola!!- saludó desaforadamente a Sanosuke cuando este pasó a buscarlos.  
  
-¡Hola, linda!- respondió este mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo- Así que tú guardián ha decidido llevarte...  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Aún así, tendré que cuidarte ¿Cierto?- miró a Cho insinuante.  
  
-No- respondió de inmediato-, yo la cuidaré.  
  
-¿De donde se conoces?- preguntaba Sanosuke mientras iban al lugar donde jugarían.  
  
-Es una amiga...  
  
-¿De hace mucho?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Cuánto? ¿Hay algo entre ustedes?  
  
-No- respondió Kamatari, lo que nuevamente fue muy mal visto por Cho.  
  
-Pero ella está en veremos con un chico ¿No?  
  
-¿Yo?  
  
-Sí- dijo entre dientes.  
  
-No recuerdo...- respondió las sonrrisitas de Sanosuke.  
  
-¿Tú también jugarás?  
  
-No, no traigo dinero.  
  
-Yo te puedo dar...  
  
-Pero sé que no será gratis.  
  
-Quizás...  
  
Ya en el lugar de juegos, casa de uno de los amigos de Sanosuke. Kamatari causó una revuelta, pues era la única mujer del lugar.  
  
-¡Que linda amiga que tienes Cho!- dijo uno.  
  
-¿Tú novia?- dijo otro.  
  
-No, sólo amiga.  
  
-Así que está disponible- agregó Sanosuke.  
  
A todo esto, Kamatari estaba todo sonrojado. Cho notó eso y se molesto, pues el acecino de la hoz recibía todo con una sonrisa y aveces hasta osaba hacer algún gesto insinuador; pero luego pensó, que quizás Kamatari la estaba pasando mal, que se sentí algo acosado por los presentes.  
  
-Ya déjenla en paz- ordenó Cho. Todos se retiraron a jugar.  
  
-Puedo defenderme sola- le reclamó.  
  
-¿Así si? Pues no se nota ¿Piensas matarlos con la mirada?  
  
-¡¿Qué?!  
  
-No te hagas la tonta... vi como les guiñaban el ojo.  
  
-¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Cuál es tú problema? Sólo me estoy divirtiendo.  
  
-¡Y en grande!  
  
Kamatari no respondió, si lo hacía era para maldecirlo.  
  
Las apuestas comenzaron, pero quizás quien prestaba más atención era Cho, pues los otros estaban embobados con Kamatari.  
  
-¿Por quién botas?- dijo uno de los amigos de Sanosuke a Kamatari.  
  
-¿Yo?- entonces notó la mirada de Cho sobre él... miraba a Kama-chan con verdadera ira... ¿Ira solamente? Decidió que aquella mirada, debería enojarse más- Yo boto por ti- le guiñó un ojos al amigo de Sanosuke.  
  
-¡Bota por mí!- informó muy orgulloso mientras lo tomaba de la cintura.  
  
-También botas por mi ¿Cierto?- dijo otro tomándole la mano y poniéndole una carita de cachorro al encantado Kamatari.  
  
-Pero sólo porque eres lindo n_-.  
  
-¿Y yo?- otro imitador de cachorros le susurró al oído.  
  
-No, no, no ,no ,no- dijo Sanosuke separando a sus amigos de Kama-chan-. Ella bota por mí y nada más que por mí ¿Cierto?- ofreció una jarra llena de Zake.  
  
-Lo siento... yo no bebo.  
  
-¿No? Vamos, por mí- rogó con una miradita de cachorro que derritió al pobre de Kama-chan.  
  
-Muy bien- tomó la jarra pero no bebió...  
  
De todas formas, esa fue la gota que derramó el baso, por parte de Cho.  
  
-¡Kamatari!- fue hasta él y lo arrastró hasta la cocina, acompañados por gritos que ofrecían un cuarto, si querían y felicitaciones.  
  
-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- le reclamó Cho en un rugido que obligó a Kamatari a retroceder.  
  
-¿Qué...?  
  
-¡¿Qué se supone que haces?!  
  
-¿Yo? Nada. Me estaba divirtiendo.  
  
-Eso se vé. Te felicito, has conseguido una noche con cada uno.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!  
  
-¿A ahora también te emborracharás?- señaló con la vista la jarra de zake.  
  
-No... yo...  
  
-Geisha...- acusó repentinamente- eso es lo que pareces.  
  
Los ojos de Kamatari se llenaron de lágrimas.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Cómo te atreves?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Si eres en verdad mi amigo, entonces debes entender que jamás fui tan aceptada como ahora, jamás nadie me había buscado como ahora... - lo abofeteó con la mano que tenía libre- Pensé que eras mi amigo, pero... pero tú mismo lo has dicho... nosotros jamás fuimos más que compañeros... y ahora que ya no lo somos... no somos nada.  
  
-No... yo- Cho tomó a Kamatari de la cintura. Al enfrentar rostros, este último nombrado, sintió el olor a alcohol... Cho esta borracho.  
  
-¿Tú?- comenzó a aprovecharse de la situación de su amigo.  
  
-Yo...  
  
-¿Por qué te molesta tanto que tus amigos se me acerquen?  
  
-Eres mi amiga.  
  
-¿Sólo eso?  
  
-También...- comenzó a acercar sus labios a hacia los de Kamatari y este al darse cuenta lo esquivó... causando que Cho rozara su cuello. Todo el peso del coleccionista de espadas se recostó sobre el acecino de la hoz, quien no llegó a agarrarlo, causando que Cho cayera de rodillas... justo a la altura de...  
  
-Cho-chan (leanló al revés!!!!!!!)...- rió nervioso; su voz se volvió temblorosa- aún soy hombre... ¿Recuerdas?  
  
-No sé...- dijo con cierto placer- déjame probar... yo clasificaré eso...  
  
-Cho...- su voz se volvió ronca al tiempo que una sensación única de placer recorrió su espalda cuando su amigo lo tomó de las caderas.   
  
Entonces el coleccionista de espadas recostó su cabeza en el vientre de Kamatari y comenzó a reír.  
  
-¡Caíste!- se burló.  
  
El acecino de la hoz lo tomó por la cabeza y lo empujó hacia atrás.  
  
-¡¡Baka!!- salió de la cocina sintiendo vergüenza de sí mismo. Entonces tropezó con Sanosuke.  
  
-Hola...- el hombre estaba tan borracho que apenas se mantenía en pie- ¿Me acompañas?  
  
-¿A dónde?  
  
-A buscar más zake.  
  
-Sí- respondió al ver salir a Cho de la cocina.  
  
Al entrar al cuarto donde guardaban el zake, Sanosuke cerró la puerta, con nada de discreción y la trabó.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kamatari.  
  
-No quiero que nos molesten- se le encimó acorralándolo contra la pared.  
  
-Por favor...  
  
-Al menos bebe zake.  
  
Kamatari no tubo opción. Probó el zake... como dos jarras y media; luego de eso, una dulce sensación de mareo le recorrió el cuerpo.  
  
-No me siento bien... estoy mareada...- dijo a Sanosuke.  
  
-Y así debe ser.  
  
-Yo...- le fue imposible continuar, Sanosuke le tapó la boca con un beso al tiempo que lo acorralaba contra el suelo, enredando sus piernas con las de kama-chan; lo sostuvo por los brazos y le impidió moverse recostando su peso contra el delicado cuerpo de su víctima. Al finalizar el beso, Kamatari se dio cuanta de su situación.  
  
Sintió miedo, verdaderamente pánico ante esa situación... pero entonces...  
  
De repente, fue como si notase que tenía el cuerpo de un hombre (bastante atractivo) cerca, frotándose contra él, deseándolo e intentando besarle el cuello. Un calor recorrió su cuerpo y un cosquilleo se hizo presente en sus partes bajas; el deseo que había censurado durante todo ese tiempo acababa de escapar. Aquel momentos de sorpresa y el alcohol que tenía encima, le hicieron bajar las defensas, dándole la oportunidad perfecta a Sanosuke de besarle en el cuello. Una sensación de ahogo le quitó las palabras de auxilio que intentaba decir en aquel momento y en su lugar, salió un leve gemido que mezclaba miedo y placer, siendo que este último estaba ganando terreno en aquel momento. El cuerpo de Sanosuke se abalanzó por completo sobre él.  
  
-Ah.....- intentó volver a decir, pero esta vez fue una suave mordida en el cuello quien le quitó el aliento.  
  
Sentía miedo: o aquel hombre se encontraría tan borracho que no se daría cuenta de nada y terminarían haciendo lo que tanto Cho temía o Sanosuke se encontraría lo suficientemente sobrio para notar que bajo suyo había otro hombre... cosa que si la cosa seguía así, pronto lo SENTIRÍA ( ¿Me explico?).  
  
-Eres hermosa... ¿Sabías?- dijo la roca voz de Sanosuke.  
  
Kamatari cesó un instante de sus intentos por liberarse, aquellas palabras había sido las más bellas que jamás le habían dicho (y bueno... borracho hasta Aoshi puede ser dulce, no? Imagínense a Saitou diciendo cursilerías a Tokio jajajaja).  
  
-¿Cómo has dicho?- usó aquel momento de paz, en que la boca de Sanosuke se separó de su cuello, sólo para volver a intentar escuchar aquellas palabras y perdiendo así una de las pocas oportunidades que tendría de escapar.  
  
-Dije que eres muy linda... ¿Qué no me hoyes?  
  
-Claro que sí... Sano-chan- una idea que en la sobriedad se hubiese negado de inmediato, pasó por su mente ¿Valdría la pena dejar que la cosa siguiese un poco más sólo para seguir escuchado aquello? Pero antes debía saber si la borrachera de su quizás compañero de noche daba para eso...- Soy hombre...  
  
-...  
  
-¿Me escuchaste?  
  
-Yo también soy hombre...- rió divertido (definitivamente, la borrachera del muchacho daba para una ida y vuelta u_u).  
  
Kamatari estiró el brazo para tomar una jarra de zake (una de las cuantas, ya que estaba en el cuarto de reserva... ñ_ñU) y se la ofreció a Sanosuke. Mientras este último no lograba embocar el líquido en su boca, Kamatari tomó otra jarra y se la bebió completa (no se ase falta decir como quedó después de esta...). Pero sus planes de vivir el momento y lograr olvidar todo por la mañana no dieron resultado... Kamatari saturó a tal punto su nivel de tolerancia al alcohol que ni bien dejó la jarra, comenzó a reir sin razón alguna (más que el alcohol...). Entonces Sanosuke se le hechó encima y le abrió la parte superior del kimono, a lo que Kamatari respondió con agresividad e intentó quitárselo de encima, pero al no poder lograrlo, hecho a gritar con desesperación, rompiendo en un llanto algo histérico (si las tenía todas...).  
  
El primero en entrar fue Cho, que al ver aquella situación sacó a Sanosuke de inmediato de encima de su amigo y pensaba molerlo, matarlo a malos... pero al ver a Kamatari con el kimono abierto, tubo prioridad, no le perdonaría que los demás descubriesen que él hombre. Bruscamente se lo cerró y alzó en vilo. Salió del lugar sin contestar preguntas.  
  
... Al otro día...  
  
GRAN RESECA de amabas partes...  
  
Kamatari despertó. Entonces sintió un peso extraño en su cintura... el brazo de Cho. Al tener una mejor visión de todo... notó que la parte superior de su kimono no estaba puesta y al ver a Cho... este estaba en ropa interior.  
  
Su sobresalto fue tal, que despertó a Cho (casi escribo Nataku... hay Kijin... como estas de tarada, eh?*).  
  
-¡¿Qué pasa?!- dijo este.  
  
-¿Por qué?-  
  
-¿No lo recuerdas?  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Recordar qué?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- comenzó a entrar en pánico.  
  
-Lo de anoche...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ NOCHE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- entonces recordó que no traía la parte superior de su kimono; rápidamente se tapó con la sabana.  
  
-¡Ay! Vamos... no hay nada que esconder. No tienes nada que yo no tenga.  
  
-Tengo que esconder lo que no tengo para esconder.  
  
Cho río... pero entonces vió que Kamatari estaba llorando.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-¿Qué paso anoche?  
  
-Nada.  
  
-¡¿Por qué amanecimos así?!  
  
-Es que te emborrachaste y... te traje aquí y tú te quisiste quitar el kimono... yo te intenté detener y así amanecimos juntos- gateó hasta su amigo y lo contuvo, decidiendo obviar el "accidente" con Sanosuke.  
  
-¿Y por qué esta en ropa interior?  
  
-o.O Es que... ahhhh... justo me estaba cambiando -//-.  
  
-Sí llegara a cometer un error tan grande como el de entregarme a quien no debería... no me lo perdonaría.  
  
-Está bien... aún eres casto.  
  
-Virgen... la castidad la perdería con una mujer.  
  
-Eh... tus deducciones son raras...  
  
-A noche me hiciste enojar...- se acurrucó en los brazos de Cho.  
  
-¿Con qué?  
  
-En la cocina- dijo con picardía.  
  
-Ah...- (jajajaja Cho no olvidó nada, la la la!!!!! Jajajajaaaaaaa ajjjjjjjjjjjj que mala que soy =^_^=).  
  
-Dicen que cuando uno está borracho hace lo que quisiera hacer... ¿Tú querías hacerlo?  
  
Kamatari decidió que se lo haría pagar muuuuuuuuuy caro.  
  
-¡No!  
  
-No sé- se deslizó hasta el cierre (si no tiene cierre no importa, mi Cho si lo tiene ^_^) del pantalón de Cho.  
  
-¡¿¿¿¿Qué haces????!  
  
-Juego- respiró sobre el cierre...  
  
Lamentablemente, el juego o mejor dicho, la venganza, le salió muy mal al pobre de mi querido Kamatari... (sí, cada vez estoy más viva n_-)  
  
Cho respiró pesadamente y exhaló un débil gemido casi inconsciente... entonces tomó a Kamatari por la nuca y lo empujó hacia delante, directo a... Kama-chan se hecho hacia atrás y ambos cruzaron miradas.  
  
-o//O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -//-  
  
-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!- Cho exclamó mientras se levantaba y corría hacia la cocina- Lo siento...  
  
En ese momento, las dudas de Kamatari se esfumaron... Había posibilidades y nos las echaría a perder...  
  
-Cho- entró a la cocina.  
  
-¿Sí?- el pobre no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
-No te preocupes... lo mejor será que me vaya.  
  
-¿Por?  
  
-Bueno... es normal que mi presencia te esté confundiendo, así que, me marcho.  
  
-¿A dónde irás?  
  
-A un hotel.  
  
-¿Con qué dinero?  
  
-¿Me prestas?  
  
-No- Cho levantó la vista-. Ni te presto, ni te iras, te quedarás aquí.  
  
-No tengo razón para quedarme, ni somos amigos, ni nada, simples ex compañero. Además... te terminaré confundiendo y no quiero, parezco mujer, es obvio que algo me mirarás- dijo con mala intención.  
  
-No te puedes ir.  
  
-¿Por qué? Dame una razón.  
  
-Siatou me ordenó cuidarte.  
  
-¿Y?- dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
-¡Te ordeno que me escuches!- gritó Cho de repente- Eres mi justodiada y no te dí permiso de irte.  
  
-¿Es una amenaza?- Kamatari se volvió hacia Cho fingiendo enojo.  
  
-Sí- cruzó la cocina rápidamente hasta Kamatari y lo esposó.  
  
-Ah.....- (eso no se lo esperaba).  
  
-¿Qué hacer?  
  
-No me dejas opción... si no lo haces a voluntad, te obligaré- cerró la otra esposa en su muñeca.  
  
-¡Cho!... ¿Qué intentas?- le guiñó un ojo.  
  
-Yo no soy rarito... Sólo hago mi trabajo.  
  
-¿Me tendrás así todo el día?- lo dicho por Cho lo ofendió... pero ya se lo haría pagar.  
  
-Todo el tiempo que sea necesario.  
  
-Pues... Tienes que ir a trabajar...  
  
-Uhm...  
  
Saitou entró a la oficina de Cho sin tocar (cosa que lamentó en el alma). Kamatari se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de Cho, mientras este escribía.  
  
-Ajjj- gruñó-. Cho, te tengo trabajo ¿O estas muy ocupado?  
  
-No, dígame...  
  
Cuando el coleccionista de espadas se levantó descubrió ante Saitou las esposas.  
  
-¿Anoche te divertiste?- preguntó con asco respecto de lo visto.  
  
-Sí- respondió con ingenuidad Cho-. La pasé genial... También estaba Sanosuke.  
  
-¿¡Sanosuke también!? Ustedes me dan asco- se retiró sin darle el trabajo a Cho.  
  
-Ah... ¿Por qué a mi?- se sentó en el escritorio.  
  
-¿Me dejas salir?- Kamatari jugueteó con cabellos de Cho mientras se cruzaba de piernas, causando que la tela de su kimono se deslizara y las descubriera.  
  
-No- pensó en echarle un dura mirada... pero se detuvo en las piernas (jijijijiji... ahora conocerán a Kijin pervertida jajajaja).  
  
-¿Por qué?- puso aquel tono infantil que solía usar en casos específicos (como ese).  
  
-Por que... no puedo- Cho se vió inmunizado por el cuerpo a su lado... el primero en notarlo, fue Kamatari.  
  
-Dime...  
  
-Yo... dije que no.  
  
-¡Vamos!- se bajó del escritorio y aprovechó aquel momento en que Cho estaba estúpido para sentársele encima- Por favor.  
  
-No- pareció no notarlo.  
  
-Sólo un ratito.  
  
Entonces Cho despertó he inmediatamente lo sacó casi a patadas.  
  
-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!  
  
-Pues mucho no te molestaba...  
  
-¡¡No digas tonterías!!  
  
-Como quieras...- le guiñó un ojo y luego de besar sus dedos, los apoyó sobre los labios de Cho  
  
Fin del segundo capitulo  
  
................................................................................................  
  
Hola!!!!!!!!!!!! Soy Kijin Honjo de nuevo!!!!!!!!! ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, en el próximo Kamatari se ocupará de "exaltar" a su víctima ¿Qué dicen ustedes? ¿Lo logrará? Uhm... Aveces la araña cae en su propia tela... jajajajaja ¿Por qué soy tan mala con quien adoro tanto? U_U. El próximo capitulo se llamará: "Jugando a ser Zorra" Jajaja sí, habrán más retorcijones de estómago para Saitou jajaja... la verdad me encanta hacerle eso al Lobo n_-.  
  
  
  
AH! Este capítulo fue dedicado a mi gran amigo Vik y a Pantrosa Black , quien fue la primera persona que leyó mi fic.  
  
*Nataku es una divinidad China. Se dice que era la reencarnación del abatar. Su maestro le otorgó tres armas: dos aros, un manto y dos ruedas de fuego. En Soul Hunter aparece como Nataku y hasta ahora es el Nataku más basado en Nataku (nombre real Chino, Nezha) de todos... eX, Gundam Wing, Inuiasha, entre otros, lo han trabajado, pero Soul Hunter ha sido el manga y anime que mejor lo trajo al mundo... tengo la historia real de Nataku, si alguien interesa, se la puedo pasar y quizás hasta la agregue como fic, por que no? Estoy traduciendo varias historias de Soul Hunter (mejor dicho... me están traduciendo) y pienso ponerlas en la página, obviamente aclarando que no son mías. También hay algunas de Kamatari n_n, veré que hago.  
  
En fin, un besote a todos.  
  
Con Amor  
  
Kijin Honjo 


	3. Jugando a ser Zorra

Capitulo 3:  
=^n_n^= Jugando a ser Zorra =^n_n^=  
  
Faltaban pocas horas para el anochecer. Kamatari estaba que se dormía del aburrimiento mientras esperaba a que Cho terminara con sus cosas. -¿Cuánto te falta?- le preguntó impaciente. -No mucho- dijo terminando de acomodar sus papeles. -Eso dijiste hace una hora... -Fue media hora. -Da igual- respondió algo irritado-, ya me quiero ir. -De acuerdo- se levantó de su escritorio-, vamos. -Ya era hora- bostezó cansado.  
Cho informó a Saitou de su retirada (cosa que el oficial de policía agradeció en el alma... al fin esos dos se habían ido). -Lo lindo de Japón es que son calles tranquilas- decía Kamatari mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Cho. -No siempre... y no siempre que sean tranquilas es bueno. -¿Piensas soltarme? -¿Piensas irte? -Sí. No quiero molestarte. -Entonces no te soltaré.  
Kamatari sonrió. Todo el día había sido muy ocupado para Cho y no tubo tiempo de pensar: "Tengo a alguien esposado a mi lado". Pues ahora que daba un suspiro, lo que restaba lo pasaría en calma, con la mente libre de cualquier cosa ¿En qué otro tema podría pensar? Era el momento indicado para actuar de Kamatari.  
Dos orejitas de zorra le salieron en la cabeza mientras reía mirando a Cho. -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el coleccionista de espadas con algo de miedo. -Nada- río-. Sólo pensaba.  
Pensaba... Kamatari pensaba en lo mucho que se divertiría "exaltando" a su amigo...  
  
Llegando la noche: -¿Cómo dormiremos?- la voz de Kamatari cruzó la pieza. -En camas separadas. -¿Y esposados? -Sí, no soy tonto, no escaparás por la noche. -Pero mira que me muevo mucho a la noche... y suelo hablar dormida. -Entonces por la mañana te despertaré a carcajadas. -Grrrrrr... -Hoy cocinas tú. -¡¿Yo?! -Sí...  
Y Kamatari tubo que cocinar (QUE BAGO QUE RESULTÓ ESTE CHO). -¿Te gusta?- guiñó un ojo a su amigo. -Sí- respondió tomando otro gran bocado. -Es mi especialidad, el arroz con suji- tomó un poco con los palillos y le ofreció a Cho. -Yo puedo comer solo. -Por favor...- hizo un pequeño puchero. -No. -Pliz... -N...- y ni bien Cho abrió la boca para negarse, Kamatari casi lo atraganta al meterle la comida en la boca... de echo, lo ahogó.  
Cho comenzó a toser y toser intentando hacer pasar el suji. Entonces Kamatari lo tumbó en el suelo boca arriba y se le sentó encima para masagearle el pecho. Ya, cuando el coleccionista de espadas estuvo mejor, notó la situación. -Kama... ¿Qué haces? -Te masajeo el pecho, cuando te atragantas, se contrae y hay que masagearlo para que se relaje. -¿Y para eso te me tiras encima? -Sí- besó dos de sus dedos y luego los pasó por la boa de Cho. Inmediatamente se levantó y cuando Cho también se puso de pie, Kamatari le pellizcó el trasero. -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -¿Qué? Esta bonito. -¿Otra vez vas a empezar? -¿Con qué?- se hizo el ingenuo. -Grrrrrrrrrrr... mejor vamos a dormir. -Yo encantada- le guiñó un ojo. -¿Qué...? -Que me encantaría dormir contigo. -Ah... -¿Me llevas alzada?- de un torpe e intencional movimiento, Kamatari se tiró sobre Cho en un pesado abrazo y de un saltito, entrelazó las piernas en la cintura de este. Ante tal sorpresa, el coleccionista de espadas quedó indefenso y por el empujón, efecto del abrazo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó.  
Kamatari sonrió a su amigo con picardía, fijando su mirada en la de Cho, que yacía de espaldas al suelo y con Kamatari sobre él. Las orejitas de zorra volvieron a asomar sobre su cabeza, lo tenía donde quería. -Débil- rió con picardía. -¿Débil? -No me has podido cargar, eres débil. -Tú te me tiraste encima... no soy débil.. Ahora: ¡Levántate! -¿Deseas que vallamos a la cama?- le susurró al oído.  
Cho tragó con dificultad. -¿Por qué no contestas?- lo provocó. -Yo...- de repente, su voz temblorosa se volvió firme- Me encantaría.  
Ahora, quien no respondió, fue Kamatari. Aquella respuesta, no sólo lo confundió, sino que produjo fuego dentro de él. -¿Por qué no contestas?- Cho le susurró al oído.  
Kamatari pudo sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar levemente, así como su respiración se volvió pesada; pero con dificultad, pudo ocultar aquellas sensaciones.  
De un brusco movimiento, Cho dio vuelta la cosa y fue él quien terminó sobre Kamatari. El coleccionista de espadas, sonrió divertido al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su amigo. -Se buen niño y ven a la cama- le ronroneo, susurrándole al oído. Lentamente alzó a Kamatari en vilo y lo llevó hasta el futón; allí lo recostó y le colocó ambos brazos sobre la cabeza. Nuevamente se sentó sobre su víctima.  
Los sentidos de Kamatari se alarmaron ante aquel rose, las telas finas, le permitieron sentir a su compañero, ambos sexos presionados el uno contra el otro, algo que le causó un fuerte estremecimiento. -¿Tienes frío?- preguntó Cho, quien seguía ocupado con los brazos de su amigo. -No...- logró decir, ya sin poder controlar su pesada respiración. -Uhm... yo no tengo frío, más bien siento calor...- finalmente, soltó los brazos de Kamatari para desviar su atención hacia el cuello de este- Se buen niño...- le lamió el cuelo.  
Ya sin poder controlarlo, Kamatari gimió recogiendo sus piernas por causa de un dolor que las recorrió repentinamente hasta llegar a su miembro; producirle un tirón sobre este. -Por favor... ¡Por favor!- rogó Kamatari. -Dos pueden jugar un mismo juego...- le susurró luego Cho- Pero es conocido que el gato siempre es más rápido que la zorra...- salió de encima de su amigo y se preparó para dormir en la cama de alado.  
Entonces, Kamatari notó que Cho ya no tenía las esposas y cuando quiso mover sus brazos, notó que estos estaban esposados a una madera de la pared...  
Entonces, la sobriedad regresó a él y Kamatari pensó en lo ocurrido ¡¿Qué había pasado?! ¡¿Acaso Cho lo había engañado?! Pues era lo más probable, ya que... nada había pasado. Sin embargo ¿Hubiera deseado que pasara? A decir verdad, en aquel momento, se entregó de lleno... pero luego... De seguro se hubiese arrepentido. Jugar con fuego no es bueno. Para nada bueno. Pero por otra parte, sensaciones únicas le había recorrido el cuerpo, sensaciones que lo volvieron inconsciente de sus actos y que lo dejaron a merced de Cho... Ahora estaba seguro de que el coleccionista de espadas no le permitiría nada, pero... hubo algo extraño: Cho... Cho jugó con él, era seguro que sabía el estado de Kamatari en aquel momento, lo éxito sin escrúpulos, cuando antes se enfurecía por que le guiñase un ojo... Entonces sonrió, la araña estaba a punto de cazar a su presa...  
Pero... en realidad ¿Qué era lo que deseaba hacer con su presa? Quizás, sólo jugar un poco. Pero entonces, aquel molesto tirón regresó, aquello no estaba bien ¿Cuánto tiempo le duraría?  
  
Era la mañana muy temprano, cuando un baldazo de agua fría lo despertó. -¡¡¿Qué haces, idiota?!!- gritó furioso y pateó a su "atacante", pensando que era Cho; sin embargo, el grito de dolor fue más el de un niño que el de un hombre. Rápidamente alzó la vista hacia quien lo había despertado. -Cho me dijo que lo hiciera...- se quejó el niño mientras se tapaba el rostro. Cuando quitó las manos, Kamatari lo reconoció. -Tú eres... -¡¡Yahiko!!- apareció Kaoru de repente dispuesta a maltratar al pobre niño -_-, pero al verlo a Kamatari, quedó en silencio. -¡Pero si es el acecino de la hoz gigante!- sonrió Yiahiko- ¿Por qué lo ataron? -o.O...- Kaoru no deseo ni imaginar en la razón- Es que...- entonces golpeó al niño en la cabeza- ¡Son cosas de grandes, no te matas!  
Kamatari simplemente observó la situación sin entender nada... Entonces, Cho entró al cuarto. -Ya era hora de que despertaras. Nos iremos al festival. -¿Festival? -Sí, todos los años se festeja, será muy divertido- lo desató-. Promete que no escaparás. -Uhm... no sé... ¿Qué me comprarás? -Grrrrrrrrrr... Luego de arreglar todo, el grupo (Kaouru, Yiahiko, Kenshin, Sanosuke, Cho y Kamatari) se dirigieron al festival. El lugar era abierto y estaba decorado con excesivo color rojo.  
Kamatari caminaba maravillado con aquello, pues hacía tiempo que no veía ese paisaje tan japonés. Entonces, notó la mirada de Sanosuke sobre él y se estremeció. Paso poco tiempo para que el guerrero se acercase a su presa. -Tiempo sin vernos- fue el saludo de Sanosuke (ellos dos no cruzaron palabra alguna en todo el día). -S... sí...- se sonrojó. Aún que recordaba poco de las peores partes, aún se acordaba de su segundo encuentro, cuando se juntaron para las apuestas ilegales. -¿Qué clase de gusto te quedó luego de... nuestra reunión? -¡¿He?! -Claro ¿Cómo te caí?- sonrió soberbiamente.  
Kamatari se sintió de lo más incomodo en aquel momento; pero pronto sintió otra mirada sobre él, la fija mirada de Cho. Nuevamente sus orejillas de zorra asomaron, al tiempo que sonreía a Sanosuke, ignorando al coleccionista de espadas. -¿Gusto? ¿Qué gusto?- se aferró al brazo de Sanosuke- Desearía sentir el gusto de un delicioso helado. -Que así sea- e inmediatamente, Sanosuke abismó que ellos dos se separarían del grupo por unos momentos para pasar un momento a solas (palabras odiadas por Cho).  
  
Sanosuke compró un gran helado a Kamatari (y bueno... esto es una parodia, no es real... así que aquí él no es abaro ñ_ñU). -¡Muchas gracias! -No hay de que...- cambió de tema- Dime una cosa. -¿Uhm?- lamió el helado (ustedes escojan su gusto, no vale banana -_-). -¿Tú y Cho? -Lo que deseas saber... ¿Es si hay algo entre nosotros?- rió- No, estoy libre. -¿Así?- sonrió alegre tras ver el camino libre- ¡No sabes el gusto que me da aquello! -n_n ¿Así? ¿Por qué?- decidió avanzar de prisa, puesto que había decidido matara de celos a Cho antes de finalizar el día. -Pues...- Sanosuke pareció retroceder. Parecía nervioso- ¿Deseas algo más? -Sí... Un beso.  
Aquella respuesta lo agarró por sorpresa. -¡¿Enserio?!- se detuvo y se paró delante de Kamatari. -Cierra los ojos- le pidió con picardía. Y ni bien Sanosuke cerró los ojos, Kamatari le dio un gran y largo beso... en la mejilla. Luego se alejó riendo divertida, en busca del grupo. Pero pronto fue alcanzada por Sanosuke. -¡Eso fue trampa!- reclamó en broma. -Yo dije que deseaba un beso... pero no me lo has dado, te lo dí yo. Yo lo escogí en la mejilla ¿Dónde me lo darás tú? -Donde desees. -¡Ho, no! Elije tú- le guiñó un ojo- Pero que sea más tarde- lo tomó de la mano y siguieron su camino.  
Buscaron al grupo, pero tardaron en encontrarlo. En ese tiempo, Kamatari aprovechó para afianzar más la relación entre él y Sanosuke. Para cuando se reencontraron, ambos iban muy pegados y abrazados y de vez en cuando, uno de ellos daba un beso muy cerca de la boca.  
Cho estaba que le salía humo de la cabeza. Pero se prometió a sí mismo que no permitiría nada entre ellos dos. Su perversa mente maquinó rápidamente. -¡Oigan!- llamó al grupo- ¡Tengo una idea! He escuchado que aquí hay excelentes baños públicos con aguas tan cálidas y puras que parecen ser salidas directamente del volcán ¿Vamos?  
Y todos dijeron "¡¡Sí!!" muy animados. -Uhmmmmmm- susurró Sanosuke al oído de Kamatari-, eso me gustará. -¿Así? -Verte envuelta en una toalla... fácil de quitar. -Sí...- no se hoyó muy convencido.  
  
Ya en los baños: Todos se abalanzaron contra los vestuarios cual toros salvajes. Kamatari tomó la toalla que ofrecían en la entrada y se encaminó junto con el grupo a los baños; él fue el último en entrar... Pero entonces, se detuvo frente a los baños... "BAÑO HOMBRES" "BAÑO MUJER"... Un nudo le provocó oficina, duró poco, casi segundos, pero allí estuvo, indicándole que algo no estaba bien ¿A cual entraría? Fácilmente optaría por el de mujeres, después de todo, así vestía él, sin embargo, era seguro que lo echarían... y si iba al de hombres... se sentiría más que incómodo. Además ¿Tendría el coraje para permitir que viesen su cuerpo? Lentamente comenzó a ir hacia atrás y al dar media vuelta, sintió una mano sobre su hombro. -¿Por qué se va?- una suave y amable voz lo llamó. -Yo... no deseo bañarme- giró sobre sí para enfrentar a la interrogativa mirada de Kenshin. -¿Es por qué es hombre? -Pues... en cierto modo sí- bajó la mirada con algo de vergüenza. -No se preocupe, nadie dira nada, todos lo sabemos. -Pero aún así... -Vamos- lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el baño de hombres.  
Rápidamente su miraba recorrió el lugar. Al primero que vió fue a Cho, quien le sonrió y se le acercó. -¿Vas a meterte? -Sí... supongo. -¿Y tú... "amigo"? -¿Cuál?  
Entonces, sin ningún escrúpulo, Cho señaló a Sanosuke que llegaba girando a la esquina. La mirada de ambos se cruzó e inmediatamente, Kamatari bajo la mista al suelo y casi ciego, entró en un pequeño vestuario personal con cortina. A decir verdad, Sanosuke era lo que más lo molestaba...  
Años atrás ¿Qué hubiera hecho? Simplemente no le importaría ¿Pero por qué ahora si? Antes decir sus verdades era como respirar ¿Y ahora? Era que en verdad se sentía solo y no deseaba seguir así. Pero... ya todo estaba perdido, ya lo había visto dentro del vestuario para hombres, así que ¿Qué más daba?  
Así se fue desvistiendo y se tapó con la toalla, dejando de la cintura hacia arriba completamente desnudo, así como de las rodillas hacia abajo.  
Nítidamente espió tras la cortina, allí lo estaba esperando Cho. -¿Y?- intentó ocultar la malicia sonriendo normalmente. -¿Qué? -¿Cuándo sales? Yo voy yendo con Kenshin, te quedas solo con Sanosuke- giró sobre sí directo a la salida que daba a los baños.  
Kamatari tomó sus cosas y se armó de valor. Mirando el suelo, salió y guardó su ropa en uno de los casilleros. Al pasar al lado de Sanosuke, le pidió disculpas muy sumiso y sin mirarle a la cara y luego salió por donde Cho.  
Frente a Kamatari se extendió la piscina que humeaba vapor. Toda la gente yendo y viniendo. Todos ellos viendo que él era hombre y no mujer. Suspiró. No había de que preocuparse.  
Lo primero que hizo fue buscar un lugar donde sentarse. Allí estuvo un rato, hasta que alguien se le acercó. -¿Te molesta si me ciento?- dijo Kaoru. -No, adelante- le sonrió. -No te moleta ¿Cierto? -¿A mí? No ¿Por qué debería? -Bueno... Tú y yo... ¿Recuerdas? -¡Ah! No tenga cuidado. Pero... ¿No preferiría estar con sus amigos? -Uhm...- Kaoru miró hacia atrás:  
Yahiko perseguía a Sanosuke con su toalla (ósea que el niño corrí desnudito) para pegarle; al tiempo que Cho y Kenshin se estaban mojando (en una guerra de agua y sin manguera). -No... me quedo contigo. -Esta bien- sonrió-. Dígame: -¿Sí? -Usted y Battusai... ¿Hay algo entre ustedes? -Ahhhh o//O... pues- se puso toda colorada- No. -Es que... ví sus ojos al verlo a él y... brillaban. -Bueno, así son las cosas. Pero entre nosotros jamás habrá nada. -¿Por qué? -No sé... (pregúntale a Mikimoto que jamás nos unió -_-*). -La entiendo, ese es un amor imposible (lo que pasa es que Kenshin es medio tarado, un estilo Gaudy). -Lo sé... Debe haber sido terrible para ti la muerte de Makoto Shishio (aún que... si vas al museo, te podría encontrar otro novio... encima llevaba el nombre de una Sailor Moon...). -Lo fue... aún lo recuerdo y... tu sabes (pero a mi me consuela su muerte... el tuyo sigue vivo y ni sabe lo que es un anillo de compromiso...). Intenté matarme unas cuantas veces- dijo con cierto humor negro-, pero no pude, siempre hubo algo que se interpuso. -Pero la muerte no es la solución; además, quizás algún día encuentres otro amor (cri cri... cri cri...) -¡¿Tú lo crees?! (si es tan fácil... ¿Por qué vos seguís atrás del otro?) -¡Por supuesto! Es más ¿Qué me dices de Sanosuke? (jijijiji Dos moscas de un golpe, me saco a la gallina de encima y a la zorra le arruino la vida: "te dejó por un hombre"). -No... él ya me descubrió, no podría. Debe odiarme (pero ojo que Kenshin me trato bien). -Ya veo... (Mierda!!!).  
Y así continuaron charlando un rato largo, hasta que Cho los llamó para irse. -Vamos... ya todos se están aburriendo. Y así partieron a los vestuarios. Kamatari se apuró para legar primero, tomo sus cosas y entró al cambiador. Allí, se tomó un momento para pensar. Se aferró a sus ropas y suspiró deseando que todo aquello terminase. En verdad no la había pasado mal, pero, de todas formas, Sanosuke... ¿Qué sería del resto del día? ¡Debía de odiarlo! Pero ya no había nada para hacer. Nuevamente suspiró dejándose deslizar por la pared. Cuando escuchó la voz de Cho y Sanosuke, ambos reían, estaban contando chistes (bastante malos -_-...). Definitivamente no deseaba salir, de seguro, uno feroz mirada se centraría sobre él. -¡Ese es muy bueno!- reía Cho. -¡Tengo más! -Lo dejaremos para después, ahora debemos de apúranos. -Esta bien- Sanosuke desvió su vista hacia el cambiador de Kamatari, del cual asomaba la punta del kimono de este. -¿Vamos? -Ehhhh... no. Ve tú, me gustaría darme un baño. -¡Pero si ya nos bañamos! -Sí, pero quiero vestirme. -Como quieras- se escucharon los pasos de Cho alejarse.  
Kamatari contuvo el aire. Ahora estaba ellos dos solos. Si hasta el momento Sanosuke no había dicho nada, de seguro ahora se tornaría hostil. Rápidamente, ordenó su ropa para vestirse, cuando de repente, la cortina se abrió.  
Sanosuke y Kamatari se miraron. Algo de tensión (más que nada para Kama-chan) provocó un extraño clímax (ay! yo, con esa palabra!). -Perdón- Kamatari tomó la cortina dispuesto a cerrarla, pero Sanosuke se lo impidió-. Te entenderé si estas enojado, no fue mi intención... Sólo que... -¿Enojado? ¿Crees que estoy enojado?- sonrió- Bueno... al principio sí, me molestó un poco... pero luego te ví mejor. Eres linda. -¡¿Eh?!  
Sanosuke entró, cerrando la cortina tras suyo. -Pero... aún estoy un poco molesto... ¿Por qué no me pides disculpas? -Yo... perdón- Kamatari no lograba caer todavía en la situación, estaba confundido. -¿Así te disculpas después de lo hecho?- dijo con cierta picardía. -¿Cómo quieres que me disculpe? -Bien. -¿Bien? -Discúlpate bien. -Lo siento- hizo una reverencia. -Cerca. -¡¡¡¿Ehhhhh?!!! -Tú me debes algo. -¿Algo? (Che! Ya dejen de dar vueltas!!!!!!) -Sí. -¿Qué cosa?  
Sanosuke lo acorraló contra la pared, en sus ojos brillaba unas lucecillas extrañas para Kamatari. -Me debes un beso. -Un... ¿Beso? -Sí y lo quiero ahora- acercó sus labios a los de él.  
Kamatari tragó con algo de dificultad (ya saben lo que se viene, si no gustan de ellos ¿Para que leen esta parodia?!!). Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ante tal momento (ay! No me siento muy a gusto, cuando escribo estas escenas me siento como escritora de novelas eróticas ñ_ñU). -Sólo un beso y luego, tú decides.  
Kamatari se quedó sin habla, cosa que fue tomada por Sano como un Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (Sano será de Escorpio??). Sin perder el tiempo, tomó los labios de Kamatari, quien siquiera reaccionó.  
Kama se aferró a la toalla (estaban los dos casi desnudos o.O) de Sanosuke, cosa que este aprovechó para avanzar, tomándolo de la cadera. Kamatari abrió la boca para decir algo y nuevamente le dio avance al otro, quien de inmediato invadió la boca de su compañero.  
Nuevas sensaciones lo recorrieron el cuerpo, dulces sensaciones que le dijes "seguí y que sea lo que Dios quiera". Y así lo hizo, el asesino de la Hoz provocó más el beso y tomó a Sanosuke de las mejillas.  
Kamatari se dejó llevar. Aún que con algo de vergüenza, no le negó nada a su cuerpo. Abrazó a Sanosuke por el cuello y así, ambos cuerpos se sintieron; pronto su manos bajaron hacia la espalda y la recorrieron por completo. Sanosuke no se quedó atrás, haciendo lo mismo, pero con más confianza. Entonces el beso fue cortado. Kamatari ya respiraba con pesadez, a lo que su compañero (que estaba un poco más sobrio) respondió con una sonrisa lleva de deseo. -Eres divina... ¡Me encantas! -Gracias- se sonrojó. -No, enserio- comenzó a besarle el cuello.  
Kamatari exhaló con gusto y placer. Comenzó a delinear los pectorales bien formados de su compañero mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar aún más de las caricias. Sanokuke había empezado a respirar con pesadez al tiempo que besaban, lamía y mordía el cuello de su compañero, al tiempo que lo aprisionó en un abrazo, uniendo más el tacto entre ambos. Las manos de Kamatari quedaron atrapadas entre los pechos de ambos. Sano lo tironeó de los cabellos para enfrentar ambos rostros. -Permíteme que te lleve. -A donde- los perdidos ojos del guerrero no tenían reacción alguna. Y ya su voz, igualaba a la de un poeta en suspiros. Kamatari no pudo evitar dejar escapar un ahogado gemido cuando una de las manos de Sanosuke emprendió viaje; se deslizó con delicadeza por la espalda, hacia abajo, giró por la cadera, asta la pierna; un poco más brusco, separó ambas piernas, tomando una de ellas y entrelazándola en la cadera del dueño de aquella mano. Nuevamente, un beso más apasionado aún, que sofocó un par de rogativos gemidos y suspiros. Con la otra mano, hizo un recorrido similar a su hermana, pero esta vez, acercándose más al trasero (sinceramente, esta palabra no me da para ponerla... suela re feo -_-); desde esa posición, empujó a Kamatari hacia delante.  
Ambos sexos se sintieron entre sí, lo que enloqueció más a sus dueños (sí, me redacción es re-loca =P). Sanosuke comenzó a frotarse contra su compañero, quien comenzó a ser recorrido por una sensación única. Kamatari estaba perdiendo el control, lo único que sabía era que quería más y más, sin importar que; así que, empezó a seguirle el ritmo. Sanosuke cortó el beso, sólo para ver la expresión de su compañero. Ambos se miraron deseosos, uno del otro.  
Entonces, para total frustración de Kama, sano se separó. Ambos respiraban con gran dificultad, con mucha pesadez; respiración que se oían como su se estuviesen respirando al oído. -Es mejor que estemos más cómodos- sonrió Sanosuke-. Siéntate en el suelo.  
Sin perder tiempo, Kamatari se dejó, prácticamente, caer al suelo. Entonces, para completa turbación de Kama, Sanosuke se deshizo de su toalla. Inclinándose hacia su compañero, el luchador de puños (ya no se como más llamarlos!!!!) se abalanzó suavemente contra los labios y boca de su compañero. Al cortar el beso, fue bajando, por un recorrido de besos, por el cuello, hasta el pecho; allí se entretuvo un poco.  
Kamatari estaba que no daba más. El deseo lo estaba matando. Sin pensarlo, se aferró a los cabellos de Sanosuke, quien interpretó o quiso interpretar una cosa; este rió pensando en la supuesta perversidad de Kama, quien ni lo oyó. Sanosuke continuó bajando; con lentitud, le fue separando las piernas, mientras acariciaba muy cerca de la entre pierna. Kamatari comenzó a gemir ante aquellos actos; y no reaccionó hasta que sintió la mano de su compañero deslizarse entre su toalla. Entonces lo tiró hacia atrás. -¡¿Qué pasa?! -Yo... -¿No quieres? -Uhm... (que exactamente, se preguntaba)- entonces se dejó llevar por el momento- Sí... pero... jamás he hecho nada... -Entonces seré cuidadoso- volvió a comenzar a besar el cuerpo de su compañero, esta vez comenzando por la cadera, mientras retiraba la toalla. Finalmente, el completo cuerpo de Kamatari descubierto, Sanosuke embriagó sus besos; mordidas, lamidas y demás, repartidas cerca de la entrepierna, por las piernas y el vientre (en los hombres también se le dice vientre??). Kamatari ya no se controló más (sí, el vestuario estaba solitario); aferrándose con fuerza a los cabellos de Sanosuke, comenzó a rogar por más (o que fuese al grano). Finalmente, una rápida lamida por su sexo, lo colocó justo donde sano quería (o como quería). Ya sin control sobre sí, abrió sus piernas y se aferró a las angostas paredes del cambiador, entregándose por completo a Sano. -Por favor... ya basta- rogó. -¿Quieres que me detenga?- Sanosuke enfrentó ambos rostros. -Sí... ¡No! ¡No pares! ¡¡Pero ya no me hagas eso!! ¡No puedo más! -Ya... tomate tú tiempo. -Uhm..... ¡Ay!- gimió por un dolor en la entre pierna- Por favor...- susurró.  
Sanosuke volvió a su labor, repitió lo anterior, esta vez un poco más rápido. Finalmente, llegó al sexo de su compañero. Cuando los cálidos labios de Sano se cerraron sobre este, Kama no pudo evitar gritar de puro placer. Placer fue lo que comenzó a sentir luego, cuando su compañero comenzó a mover con ritmo la cabeza, jugando con la lengua y acariciando el cuerpo de su compañero con las libres manos. -Más, más, más...- comenzó a rogar, hachando la cabeza hacia atrás e imitando el ritmo de sano con su cadera. Entonces, algo le recorrió la cintura, cadera y piernas, sin saberlo, estaba a punto de experimentar un orgasmo (su así se le llama a los hombres... bueno... me gusta Kamatari, no Kamasutra ñ_ñU); pero cuando estuvo a segundos de sentirlo:  
ya no podía más, no sabía de que forma moverse para aumentar el placer. Su cuerpo pedía más y más y él se sentía impotente ante aquel pedido; entonces sintió que el placer iba en aumento, que pronto, vendría un total torrente de este, cuando, de pronto, Sanosuke se detuvo y liberó el sexo de su compañero de su boca. Ambos enfrentaron rostros, miaradas, más deseos... Ambos sudados y respirando muy agitados... Sanosuke sonrió.  
  
FIN DEL CUARTO CAPITULO  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------- Hola!!!!!!!!!!! Soy Kijin Honjo ¿Qué tal?  
Espero les aya gustado este capitulo n_n. Qué sorpresa con Sanosuke ¿No? A puesto a que no se lo esperaban jijijiji. Y bue, así soy yo. La verdad es que estoy con grandes ideas... pero son para tan adelante...  
A! Disculpen la tardanza, es que me fui de vacaciones y encima, luego tuve que dar examenes (ya estoy en cuarto año!!!!!) y luego comenzaron las clases.  
En fin ¡Que final! ¿No? Jijiji ¿¿Qué pasará??  
  
Con Amor  
Kijin Honjo 


	4. A las cuantas vueltas se hecha el perro?

NOTA: Todos los personajes pertenecen al creador de Ruronin Kenshin nnX.  
  
ADVERTENCIA: el siguiente capitulo no sólo es yaoi, sino que también contiene escenas sexuales algo fuertes, Lemmon.  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
¿A las cuantas vueltas se hecha un perro?  
  
Era la mañana temprano en Kioto. Como en la mayoría de sus mañanas, el calor iba en aumento poco a poco. Cho se encontraba leyendo un informe que debía de preparar y entregar a su jefe ese mismo día. Desde muy temprano, poco después de la salida del sol, que se encontraba allí.  
  
Pasando un rato más, su estómago rugió hambriento. Desvió su vista de las pequeñas letras del informe para buscar algo que comer en la cocina. Nada. Finalmente decidió que debería de comprar algo para comer. Se levantó y fue hacia su cuarto; donde aún dormía Kamatari.  
  
Silencioso, se asomó. El día anterior había notado algo raro en su compañero, parecía de mal humor y al mismo tiempo, cierta luz extraña brillaba en su mirada. Algo le dijo que no sería una buena idea preguntar, así que, simplemente, sacó sus conclusiones. Pero había algo que no le gustaba; algo le decía que el repentino aislamiento entre Kamatari y Sanosuke no era por que este último se había enterado de que no estaba tratando con una mujer. Más le preocupó, cuando notó que ambos parecían de acuerdo con aquella distancia y a decir verdad, era Kamatari quien más lo repelía. Lo que siguió de aquel día, lo pasaron tranquilos y como si nada hubiese pasado.  
  
Un apagado sonido, quitó a Cho de sus pensamientos. Kamatari estaba despertando. Aquello le recordó viejos tiempos, cuando ellos recién se conocían. El día que fueron presentados era motivo de risa para los recuerdos, pero no lo fue así aquel día:  
  
Flash Back (barios años atrás) (si eres muy enamorado de los Juupon Gatana, perdón... pero hay que admitir... tienen nombres que dan para la burla... desde ya el nombre suena mal...).  
  
El calor era insoportable. Los Juppon Gattana o los primeros de este, se encontraban desparramados por el suelo de madera. Aquel día, era sabido que un nuevo integrante se haría presente y por esa razón, nadie tenía permitido marcharse. ... y Soujiro habían salido a la mañana muy temprano para buscar al nuevo integrante. Los demás, incluyendo a Shishio y Yumi (Gelatinitas con formas de animales!!! No sé en tú país, pero aquí hay unas gelatinas que se llaman Yummy) intentaban sobrevivir al calor (bue... Shishio no).  
  
Cho y Anji (suena a niña) jugaban al ajedrez Japones (Cho iba perdiendo) cuando unos pasos retumbaron en los pasillos interiores que llevaban a aquel cuarto. Las puertas se abrieron y detrás aparecieron Hoji (tipo... Proyecto Hoshin!!) y Soujiro, junto a un muchacho.  
  
El niño, delgado y algo maltratado por la vida, de seguro, a la intemperie, llevaba sobre su hombro derecho un arma enorme, muy similar a una Kusarigama gigante y con la cadena acomodada en el otro extremo.  
  
El muchacho dio unos pasos dentro, hasta ser detenía por Soujiro, quien se ofreció a indicarle el cuarto que sería suyo desde ese momento.  
  
Ninguna reacción fue vista; no hasta después de que ambas juveniles figuras desaparecieran escaleras arriba. Todos se miraron y hubo una que otra sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
-Ya se...- Hoji se adelantó a cualquier mal comentario posible- Parece débil, torpe y quizás un niño fácil para el llanto... Pero, frente a mí, mató a varios. Tengan cuidado, es un tanto irritable- diciendo simplemente esto, se retiró.  
  
-¿Y qué puedo decir?- Anji esperó respuesta de Usui, Cho y Fuji (no se en que etapas llegaron a Shishio... pero no recuerdo los otros nombres).  
  
-No digas nada- Cho apuntó con algo de malicia-. Voy a darle la bienvenida.  
  
Soujiro sonrió (Deyabú?) y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras sus pasos. El muchacho (que ya se sabe, es Kamatari) se quedó unos momentos observando la puerta. Luego, simplemente dejó caer su arma al suelo y se recostó en la cama, tan pesadamente como su arma cayó al suelo. El techo fue su única visión durante un largo rato. Cerró los ojos dispuesto a descansar. Él había pedido anticipadamente no ser molestado por nadie el primer día; deseaba descansar y dormir, recuperase del corto, pero agotador viaje y luego, conocer a su líder.  
  
Entonces un molesto golpeteo a su puerta, lo obligó a abrir los ojos. Pero simplemente cedió media vuelta y siguió durmiendo. Luego siguieron llamados:  
  
-¡¡Ey!! Soy Cho, tu compañero.  
  
No hubo respuesta.  
  
-No me obligues a tirar abajo la puerta.  
  
De otro lado, Cho seguía golpeando. Así llegaron Anji y Usui (Fiji no entraba por el pasillo de las escaleras). Los tres terminaron golpeando y a coro, no hubo señales del vida dentro del cuarto.  
  
Finalmente, la puerta fue demolida. Pero para sorpresa de los presentes, ya nadie estaba en el cuarto. Y por más que buscaron al muchacho, nadie lo volvió a ver, no hasta la noche:  
  
Cho salió para tomar un poco de aire. Entonces notó una figura extraña en uno de los árboles. Se asomó para ver y encontró a Kamatari trepado sobre este masticando una ramita que había arrancado.  
  
-Hola- lo saludo, pero el muchacho ni siquiera pareció notarlo- ¿Eres sordo o mudo?- se acomodó para trepar al árbol, pero un repentino rechazo lo obligó a retroceder.  
  
Kamatari se puso de pié y se lanzó hacia atrás. Intentó pisarle la mano, con la que se sostenía al árbol, pero Cho cayó al suelo por sí mismo.  
  
-¡¿Qué te pasa?!  
  
-¡Lárgate!- le ordenó- No me molestes.  
  
-¡Oye! Vamos a ser compañeros, debemos llevarnos bien.  
  
-No cuentes conmigo, trabajo solo.  
  
-Entonces ¿Para que viniste?  
  
-Por dinero y alojo- sonrió- ¿No crees que es necesario hoy en día?  
  
-Eres extraño.  
  
-Puedo trabajar solo, ya verás, así ha sido mi vida.  
  
-¿Qué eres?  
  
-Soy un mercenario ¿Nos conoces?  
  
-Ajj... Ustedes se venden por nada...  
  
-Vivimos para lo nuestro.  
  
-Prefiero ser yo.  
  
-¿Y qué eres?  
  
-Uhm... No sé... supongo que asesino.  
  
-Poco bale eso.  
  
-¡Ja!- Cho se ofendió con aquello.  
  
-No importa lo que sea de mi vida... no hay nada que me haga aferrarme a ella...  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
Cho suspiró con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces, Kamatari se asomó a la cocina, con sus ojos entrecerrados y la ropa de dormir bastante desacomodada.  
  
-¿Dormiste bien?  
  
-Sí...- respondió como arrastrando sus palabras- ¿Puedo usar el baño? Deseo bañarme.  
  
-¡Adelante!- dijo con picardía- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?  
  
-Me encantaría- le guiñó un ojo.  
  
-Paso más tarde- rio.  
  
-Cobarde.  
  
-A puesto a que no me dejas entrar.  
  
-Si bien recuerdo, la última vez que dijiste eso, te arrepentiste- se marchó.  
  
Aquella tarde también fue tranquila...  
  
Finalmente legó la noche. Kamatari se fue a dormir temprano, como había hecho los demás días. Cho llegó cuando su compañero yacía profundamente dormido. Se acostó y ni bien cerró los ojos, escuchó a Kamatari susurrar unas palabras. Divertido, se volvió hacia él para escuchar mejor; su amigo estaba hablando dormido.  
  
En un principio, pensó que decía: Sí... sí... . Pero al escuchar con mayor atención y más cerca, escuchó claramente: Shishio. Aquel nombre lo hizo retroceder; su corazón se estrujó, quiso pensar que era por pena hacia su amigo... pero sabía que no era así. Luego sintió celos, más bien bronca, pues después de tanto tiempo, Shishio continuaba ocupando sus pensamiento... y sueños -//- y por lo que acompañaba a aquellas palabras... no era un sueño ingenuo. Cho enlazó su brazo en la cintura de su amigo, para intentar contenerlo, pero no logró más que intensificar el sueño. Puedo sentir como la respiración de su amigo se volvía más pesada y comenzaba a sudar. Al principio le causo gracia... pero luego recordó que no estaba soñando con él. Buscó alguna forma de cortar ese sueño... pero también razonó que sería malo de su parte, quitarle a Shishio de sus sueños. Entonces, decidió permitirle continuar su sueño y lo abrazó; lo besó bajo la oreja y le susurró: "te amo", sabiendo que no era del todo mentira. Kamatari giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado con un leve jadeo y se aferró a los brazos de Cho.  
  
Como deseaba ser parte de ese sueño (siquiera en una orgía --), pero sabía que no sería posible. Pero... si no podía ser parte de ese sueño y tampoco lograba nada en la vida real, al menos estaría en un lado intermedio. Comenzó a acariciar el vientre de su amigo, sin animarse a hacer otra cosa, consiguiendo así, volver más pesado lo que este estaba soñando; entonces lo besó. Finalmente, decidió detenerse, cuando Kamatari recogió sus piernas en un reflejo. Rápidamente se hizo a un lado y se levantó; sin pensar huyó a la cocina.  
  
Una vez allí, un sonido, que provenía de afuera le llamó la atención. Para despejar su mente, salió. Una bella mujer, de kimono rojo, se le adelantó y abrió la puerta.  
  
-¡Buenas noches!- dijo.  
  
-Shhhhhhhhhhh, que no estoy solo.  
  
-¿A no? ¿Con quién estás?  
  
-Con... e... un...  
  
-¿Con otra? ¿Ya te cansaste de mi?  
  
-No, no, no... estoy con... una amiga que vino de afuera.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!- chilló- Mira que a esta geisha no le gustan las orgías.  
  
-Lo sé, lo sé, Mitsui...  
  
La mujer lo hizo callar, besándolo en los labios con pasión.  
  
-Hace tiempo que no vienes... clientes como tú se extrañan...  
  
Entonces otro ruido lo alarmo ¡¡¡Kamatari!!! Cho se volvió hacia atrás de inmediato, para ver a su amigo desaparecer hacia el baño.  
  
-¿Tú amiga?  
  
-Sí... Mitsui... Es muy tarde... otro día hablamos... ¿Puede ser?  
  
-Ven afuera... Quiero mimarte un poco- lo tironeó fuera de la casa sin permitirle opción.  
  
Más tarde, Cho se asomó a su cuarto. Allí se encontraba Kamatari sentado en una esquina, con las piernas recogidas y escondiendo su rostro.  
  
-Kamy- entró precavido.  
  
-Dejame sola.  
  
-Vamos ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-Nada que no me haya pasado antes.  
  
-Por favor, no puedo verte así.  
  
-Entonces no me veas- descubrió su rostro de entre las piernas. Sus mejillas brillando por la lágrimas que competían con el brillo cristalino de sus ojos-. Quiero estar sola.  
  
-No será posible.  
  
-Por favor- intentó apagar un próximo llanto-, sólo quiero estar sola. Déjame unos momentos, levantaré mi cosas y me iré.  
  
-No, no te voy a dejar.  
  
-Por favor, no quiero seguir aquí.  
  
-Tengo ordenes de mi jefe.  
  
-No es mi tema.  
  
-Trabajas para el gobierno, tienes que- impuso.  
  
-¡No! Respeta mi espacio y déjame sola.  
  
-¡Es mi cuarto!  
  
-¡¡Entonces me voy yo!!  
  
-Ni lo pienses, al primer movimiento, me veré obligado a arrestarte.  
  
-¡¡¡Hazlo!!! Almenos así ya no te veré más- se puso de pie casi de un salto.  
  
-¡¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!! Hasta hace un momento estabas bien y ahora, así como así...  
  
-¡¡Vamos!! ¡¿No que me ibas a arrestar?! ¿Qué esperas?  
  
-¡Por favor! Ya ambos somos adultos- dió unos cuantos pasos al frente extendiendo los brazos, pero Kamatari no permitió aquello y lo empujó.  
  
-¿Quieres que te ataque?  
  
-¿Para que?  
  
-Para que me arrestes.  
  
-¡No te voy a arrestar!  
  
-Entonces déjame ir.  
  
-¡No! Por favor ¡¿Qué te pasa?!  
  
-¡¡Que estoy harta!! ¡¡¡Eso pasa!!!- las lágrimas le recorrieron las mejillas una vez mas- Y ahora vete con esa geisha y déjame en paz.  
  
-Ay no...- se tomó la cabeza- Puedo explicarte...  
  
-Sí, hay mucho que puedes decir y no va a ser más que palabrerío ¿Quién crees que soy? O mejor dicho ¿Qué crees que soy? No voy a dejar que juegues conmigo así.  
  
-¡Yo no jugué contigo!  
  
-¿A no? ¿Seguro? ¿Entonces?  
  
-Eso fue...  
  
-¿Cuál de todos "esos"? ¿El beso que le diste a esa geisha o el que me diste a mi? Ambos son "eso", "eso" que le hiciste a ella o "eso" que me hiciste a mí.  
  
-No le hice nada a nadie.  
  
-¡Claro! Encamarte a una geisha no es "eso", es "ella".  
  
-Por favor...  
  
-Mira... sólo déjame ir. Ire a un hotel o algo así... te informaré de mi paradero y si quieres, puedes mandarme custodia.  
  
-Escucha, es diferente lo que hay entre esa mujer y tú.  
  
-¡Esa zorra!- su furiosa mirada cambió nuevamente a tristeza- O quizás... yo sea la zorra... En verdad, no he hecho más que eso... ser una zorra que intenta tomar las uvas del árbol... y es obvio, una zorra jamás podría alcanzar al árbol... Jamás seré mujer y en parte lo sé... Pero algo me hice creer que puedo engañar a los hombres y hasta engañarme a mi misma. Pero jamás será posible, porque hay tantas cosas que jamás podré imitarle a una mujer y tantas otras, propias de mi sexo, que jamás podré hacer desaparecer. Así, en fin, no soy nada, ni hombre ni mujer...  
  
-Vamos, Kamy, no es así.  
  
-¿Qué soy? Dime. Y sé sincero, no digas las estupideces de toda telenovela.  
  
-No sé... no sé que eres... Ni quien eres... Pero de algo estoy seguro: eres algo y alguien para mí; quizás no clasificable con las palabras hombre o mujer...  
  
-Peo eso no me sirve. Es dulce de tu parte y creo que sincero... pero vengo de un lugar donde fui pisoteada y desvalorizada como jamás en mi vida. Perdí todo, ya no soy una asesina como antes; ya no soy la integrante del Juupon Gatana, a la que todos temían; allí era respetada... en América no... Los malditos y racistas Americanos me quitaron lo poco que me quedaba de deseos de ser yo. Y vine aquí con la esperanza de volver a realzar aquel deseo... Y ahora no sé que soy. Antes poco me importaba decir sobre mí... ahora temo que sepan mi verdad.  
  
-Sé que debe ser difícil... pero...  
  
-No... ahora, sólo hay una cosa que deseo...- comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta cuando Cho lo tomó del brazo.  
  
-Por favor...  
  
Pero Kamatari tuvo una única reacción. Inmediatamente se volvió hacia Cho y le lanzó un zarpazo, arañándole el rostro. El coleccionista de espadas retrocedió tapándose la cara con ambas manos.  
  
-Te dije que me dejaras ¿Qué no entiendes?- le recordó Kamatari- Ya no quiero estar aquí, ni en ningún lado- las lágrimas comenzaron cristalizarle las mejillas-. Las personas me hacen daño, ya no quiero verlas ¿Por qué nadie aceptó jamás el camino que yo escogí?- una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- Sólo una persona aceptó mi camino y lo hizo de corazón... también confió en mí y me dio lugar en su vida; no quizás como yo deseé más tarde; pero aun que jamás pude sentir su piel contra la mía o siquiera escuchar sus latidos; por lo menos, estar lo suficientemente cerca de él para escuchar el latir de su frío y cálido corazón. Pero era obvio que sería así, porque yo no era más que una zorra queriendo ser uva de un árbol cuando este ya poseía las suyas propias. Y luego, él murió y yo prometí hacer conocer sus pensamientos... y le fallé. Regresé a Japón, queriendo tomar fuerzas para volver a encaminarme en busca de alguien capaz de comprenderlo tanto como yo; y te encontré a ti...- su mirada volvió a entristecerse- Jamás pensé en contarte sobre las creencias de mi Shishio-sama, tú ya las conoces. Pero algo más se presentó, algo que me hizo recordar aquellos tiempos en que él vivía. Ese sentimiento volvió a aparecer, esta vez hacia otra persona... Pero me equivoqué... a ella no le importo. La desee y ame como a mi Shishio-sama... pero esa persona, siquiera me vé como él. Entonces ¿Qué es lo que piensa al verme? ¿Acaso creerá divertido que una persona de su mismo sexo le ande tras el rabo?  
  
Cho no dijo nada. Simplemente lo miró.  
  
-Ésta zorrita se ha quedado ciega... ya no vé al rabo... ¿Dónde esta?- dijo con sarcasmo dando media vuelta y yendo a la cocina- Creo que ella probará rabo tras rabo hasta morder al que le pertenezca.  
  
Aquellas últimas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Cho se estrujase. De inmediato recorrió los pasos de Kamatari y se reencontró con él, quien estaba frente a la mesa de la cocina bebiendo agua. Cho lo tomó de espaldas, entrelazando sus brazos en las caderas de Kamatari y suavemente, le susurró al oído:  
  
-Esta zorrita ciega no seguirá tras ningún rabo... porque este zorro le morderá el suyo (no piensen mal, por favor ññU... bueno... piensen mal, muy mal jijijiji ==)- casi ronroneando comenzó a besarle el cuello.  
  
Muy lentamente, ambos comenzaron a sincronizar sus respiraciones. Kamatari fue quien en un principio se adelantó, casi jadiando; pero pronto tomó partida al adelantarse con un pequeño beso en la boca que no tardó mucho en invadir a su compañero. Cho demostró su habilidad para tratar mujeres; pronto sus manos comenzaron a hurgar sobre el kimono queriendo encontrar una entrada con gran necesidad. Pronto el kimono fue separado en dos partes y las piernas de Kamatari quedaron al total descubierto. Cho lo alzó por unos instantes para sentarlo sobre la mesa y aprovechando aquello para tener un corto contacto con la espalda y demás; luego sus manos volvieron al frente para comenzar a jugar con las piernas, acariciando de afuera hacia arriba e ir subiendo cada vez más; mientras besaba a su compañero por donde el kimono dejase piel desnuda. Los brazos de Kamatari soltaron Cho, para así dejarle más libertad y sostuvieron el peso del cuerpo de su dueño para que este se entregase a los repartidos besos de Cho. El kimono de Kamatari cada vez se encontraba más arriba; pronto, una mano del coleccionista de espadas se deslizó hacia atrás, bajo este para así conseguir un toque más intimo con el trasero de su compañero (uuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy que calor, no?). Kamatari dejó escapar una leve gemido, para completo placer de Cho.  
  
Entonces la puerta se cerró de golpe, pero ninguno de los dos la escucho (ba... entre nosotros, si la escucharon... Pero en esa situación... ¿A quién le importa?!!!!!!). Justo en el momento en que Cho tumbó a Kamatari sobre la mesa (quien a esas alturas rogaba casi a gritos ser tomado jijijiji n//n), una coleta de cigarrillo cayó al suelo tras ambos. Entonces el coleccionista de espadas alzó a su compañero dispuesto a cargarlo hasta el cuarto, cuando al girar, se encontró frente a frente con Saitou (quien luego de ver y escuchar aquello, se encontraba ya en estado de coma).  
  
-.................................................................- sin decir nada, el jefe de policía giró sobre sí y se marchó.  
  
-No importa- dijo Kamatari besándole el cuello, pero otro que quedó en estado de coma fue Cho...- ¿Qué pasa?- de repente los fuertes brazos de Cho se debilitaron, dejándolo caer al suelo cual bolsa de papas...  
  
-Me va a fusilar...  
  
-Sólo dile que toque la puerta la próxima vez- se puso de pié abrazándolo-. Y que vuelva en una hora... dos ¡O tres! Pero no me dejes así...- se quejó ya frustrado.  
  
-Por favor... esto no está bien...  
  
-Sí lo esta... esta más que bien...  
  
-Mi jefe... me vió... yo....  
  
-¿¡Y qué!?  
  
Sin decir nada, Cho fue hasta donde Saitou.  
  
-Perdón...- susurró a su jefe.  
  
-¿Uhm...?- fue lo único que dijo, mientras intentaba prender un cigarrillo con sus temblorosas manos.  
  
-En verdad lo siento...  
  
-Lo único que deseo es salir de este lugar cuanto antes...  
  
-Esta bien...  
  
-Mañana por la mañana te quiero en mi oficina... tengo una misión para ti y tú...- hizo una arcada y salió de la casa casi corriendo.  
  
Cho se dirigió cabizbajo hacia la cocina, donde Kamatari terminaba de acomodarse la ropa.  
  
-¿Qué quería?- dijo molesto.  
  
-Me ha entregado... nos ha dado una misión.  
  
-Perfecto...- suspiró y avanzó hacia fuera de la cocina, cuando se detuvo unos segundos:- Cho... ¿En que quedó todo esto?  
  
-Yo...  
  
FIN DEL CUARTO CAPITULO  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hola!!!!!!!!! Soy Kijin Honjo!!!!! ¿Qué tal? Uhhhhhhhhhhh ¡¡¡Que final!!!!!!!!!! ¿No? Bueno, para la próxima, la historia se volverá un poco más... ¿Hot? Se me han ocurrido ideas muy interesantes jijijijjijijijijijijiji  
  
Y ¡¡¡¡Perdón por la tardanza!!!!! Es que estoy con un montón de parodias de Houshin Engi y por ello ando medio atrasada en esta. Sí todo me sale bien, "Sen Gen" ya puede ser leída... tuve algunos inconvenientes con ella, pero ya esta. Está narrada luego de la muerte de Bou-chan (Shishou-sama, Suusu o "muñequito de trapo --"). Yo también aparezco... bueno, no yo, sino Kijin Honjo, Chou Kei, Raishinshi, Nataku y obviamente Unchuushi nn. Estoy viendo donde hubicar a Hiko y Gyokutei... pero ya veremos. En fin, no tendría que estar hablando de esto aquí.  
  
Para esta y otras parodias de Houshin Engi, visiten mi página www.msngroups/Senninkai (creo que es así... sino fíjense en mi perfil ññU). Y si quieren unirse y poner cualquier cosa de anime, díganme, pueden incluir sus parodias. Es básicamente de Houshin Engi, pero no importa.  
  
Besos a todos  
  
Pronto se viene el 5º capitulo (que no tiene titulo --)  
  
Kijin Honjo (el más sano dolor de cabeza de su querido y adorado Shishou-sama!!!!! Unchuushi!!!!!!) 


	5. Eres o no eres?

Capitulo 5  
¿Eres o no eres?  
  
Aquella mañana, Chou debió presentarse en la jefatura muy temprano: -¿Han sucedido varios sucesos?- preguntó a Saitou. -Sí, crímenes mínimos... Creo que aprovecharé para ir a visitar a Tokio. Así que tú te encargarás de todo aquí. -¡¡¿Yo?!! -Sí... Pero ojos con lo que haces... Esta es una jefatura, no hotel de paso. -¿Cómo puede pensar eso de mí? -Por favor... no me hagas recordar imágenes...- se retorció- ¡Dios mío! ¡¡Que asco!!  
En ese momento, entró Kamatari: -Una mujer lo busca- dijo a Saitou. -¿A mí? -Sí.  
Algo extrañado, el hombre se retiró. -¿Una mujer? ¿A él? -No se de que hablas...- miró hacia otro lodo, escondiendo un sonrisa. Luego volvió a mirar a Cho y fue hacia este. -¡Eres una mentirosa! -¿Te molestó? -Uhm... déjame pensarlo- tomó a Kamatari de un lado de su cadera y lo tiró hacia él, obligándolo a perder el equilibrio y caer sentado sobre sus piernas- No creo. -Todo un cuarto para nosotros solos- entrelazó sus brazos tras el cuello de Cho. -¿No es genial?- le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero su compañero, más atrevido, le corrió la cara, haciendo que ambos labios se unieran. -¿Hoy sales temprano? -¿Por? -Estaba pensando... ¿No sería lindo salir a caminar? -¿Pasear?- comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Kamatari- Yo estaba pensando en... pasar el día en la casa. -Uhmm... creo que eso me gustaría más- dijo con gran picardía y nuevamente intentó un beso, pero esta vez, su compañero le corrió la cara. -Aca no... el pobre de Saitou ya ha visto demasiado.  
Kamatari hechó un carcajada y se retiró giñandole un ojo a Cho: -Te espero en la casa.  
  
Más tarde: -¿No precisa nada más? -No- Saitou apagó el último cigarrillo sobre su escritorio. -Entonces me retiro. -Mañana te quiero aquí bien temprano. -¿Cómo a que hora? -Antes de la salida del sol. -¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! ¡¡¡¿Tan temprano?!!! -Sí...- sonrió con malicia- una mujer vendrá a verte... -E...- Cho sabía que aquello no era más que una simple venganza ¿Pero qué podía hacer?  
Finalmente, retirándose en paz, llegó a su casa. Lo primero que sintió, fue un delicioso aroma a comida, uno que jamás había olido. Por sorpresa, le apareció Kamatari por detrás, quien amablemente se ofreció a hacerle masajes. -Gracias...- dejó escapar un agotado suspiro. -De nada, bebe.  
Ante tal... ¿Alago? ¿Muestra de afecto, amor? Cho quedó sorprendido. -¿Bebe? -Mi amor...- lo besó- ¿Te gusta más?- en su voz se oía un tono de dulzura que jamás había sido oído por Cho. -No te conocía tan... dulce- lo tomó de la cadera y lo acercó hacia él para devolverle el beso. -Nunca me conociste así- le guiñó un ojo. -¿Tu preparaste la comida? -Si, es una receta que aprendí en el extranjero, en Francia. -¿Francia? -Estuve allí un tiempo- decía mientras iba hacia la cocina-, pero me hecharon del colegio. -¿Por qué? -Maté a uno. -¡¿Cómo?! -El muy atrevido se propasó conmigo y como lo ignoré, comenzó a maltratarme. Me faltó tanto el respeto, que lo mate. -Procuraré no propasarme contigo. -¡Si tu lo hicieras, yo estaría indefensa!- se asomó desde la cocina. -¡Eres una niña mala!- lo hizo girar sobre sí y dándole una palmada en el trasero, la empujó suavemente hacia delante. -¡Oh! No sea malo conmigo- fingió pena. -¡Ve a trabajar!- le ordenó divertido. -¡Si mi amo! -¡Y ya deja de provocarme! -Yo no lo provoco. -¡Sí lo jaeces, indirectamente, tú sólo deseas poder!  
Kamatari se volvió hacia Cho: -Todo lo que deseo lo tengo, mi amo- caminó hasta el hombre y lo abrazó. Cho intentó besarlo, pero Kamatari lo esquivó. -¡No! ¡No haga eso! -Eres mía, puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera. -No si te gano de ante mano- lo besó y acorraló contra la mesa.  
Beso va, beso viene. Las suaves caricias se transformaron en exigentes forcejeos con la ropa. Cho deslizó las suyas bajo la ropa de Kamatari, que de los dos, era el que peor estaba. El coleccionista de espadas, dejó los labio de su compañero para comenzar bajando hacia el cuello, yendo por la cara, hasta la oreja y luego al cuello y así siguió bajando, hasta que de repente, todo quedó helado. Cho se permitió llegar hasta el comienzo del pecho (soy media bruta y reprobé biología, no recuerdo como se llama es parte entre el cuello y el pecho). -¿Qué pasa?- Kamatari intentó recuperar el aliento notando que algo no estaba bien. -Tengo... tengo hambre... -¿Nada más?- a Kamatari (y a todos nosotros) se le cruzaron miles de chistes para hacer, pero ante la advertencia de un problema, se aguantó la tentación. -Sólo eso... y me siento un poco débil por ello. -Te haré algo para comer ¿Quieres? -Por favor. -¿Te preparo el baño? -¿Me harías ese favor?  
Momentos después, Kamatari preparaba algo en la cocina, mientras Cho observaba el suelo pensativo. -¿Te ocurre algo? -¡A mi!- Cho pareció alertado. -Estas raro... ¿Qué pasa? -Nada, enserio- intentó sonreír. -¿Por qué te detuviste así... cuando estabamos tan bien? -No sé- salió de la cocina.  
Kamatari se quedó pensando unos momentos, aquello no estaba bien ¿Acaso Cho se estaba arrepintiendo? En verdad, el amor no hace a las personas a su igual y todo aquello había sido demasiado rápido ¿Podría ser? Quizás Cho sólo lo amaba... Sólo había una forma de saberlo.  
Así decidió hacer de niña buena. Le preparó el baño, luego de terminarle de hacerle la comida y no incitó a nada. Se mantuvo lejos de Cho, hasta que este lo fue a buscar por sí sólo. Tomándolo por detrás, invitó a Kamatari a dormir, él muy obediente, dijo que sí y simplemente durmió. Mañana por la mañana probaría a Cho... en una prueba.  
  
FIN DEL QUINTO CAPITULO  
  
........................................................ Perdon!!!!!!!!!!!!! No maten a esta pobre grandulona de 17 años tan irresponsable!!!!!!!!!! Se que tardé mucho!!! También ando medio retrasada con SenGen... en el capitulo que viene Ikki conocerá a Chou, Raishinshi y Shinyo... y aún así, emocionada por escribir ese capitulo, no puedo terminarlo.  
Y sobre Mi Querido Kamatari... es que tengo muy buenas ideas (a mi criterio autoalagador) para el final... pero no para estos capítulos. También estuve escribiendo un montonazo de capítulos de Houshin Engi (ya los pueden ver si quieren).  
Y no se si ustedes han visto el manga de Rorounin Kenshin, cuando aparece Kamatari.. yo no lo ví en el anime, pero algo me contaron. Le han cambiado algunas cosas, como cuando Misao le dice: "Tarada" o algo así y Kamatari se le rié en la cara y contesta: "Creo que hubo una equivocación, no soy tarada... soy tarado" y se levanta el kimono (tomémoslo como un favor hacia sus fans!!!)... Luego de eso, Misao lo compara con la trompa de un elefante y con la del viejito (Okina?). Kamatari, muy pícaro, sigue con su juego para hacerla enojar y la invita a acercársele y verla mejor... En fin, si no tienen en manga, avísenme, así lo veo de escaniar y ponerlo en mi página para que ustedes también puedan deleitarse con tan cómica escena (la pelea de Misao con Kamatari, eh!).  
También, si tienen alguna parodia donde aparezca Kamatari o simplemente sea nombrado, por favor díganme para así leerla y si ustedes quieran, publicarla en mi página. Envíen Rew o un correo a: Unchuushisamahotmail.com o ElGranHonjoKamataridelaHozhotmail.com (siiiii el e-mail de mis dos amores... y bueno... así de loca soy). También si quieren contactarme.  
Si desean que aparezca algún personaje (hasta Shogo Anakusa... va a estar medio colgado, pero será algo divertido), díganme.  
Y para quienes no gustan tanto del yaoi, estoy haciendo otra parodia de Kamatari, pero sin escenas cochinas (nn).  
En fin, manden rew para insultarme por mi lentitud, felicitarme o sólo hablarme nn. 


End file.
